Don't Mess With The Best
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: AU. One was abandoned. One was abused. One is a teenage alcoholic. One is Straight Edge. One is a bully. One is an unsung hero. They have one common link. Adam Copeland. Chris/Phil. Jeff/Adam. Please Review!
1. Introduction

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 1/? – Introduction

**OOOO**

It was the first day of school and Phil raced down the halls, his Calculus textbook underneath his arm, as he searched for the room labeled 209. He had almost reached his destination when the bell chimed, which marked him late. On the first day of school, no less. He let loose a slew of curses under his breath, before he slowed down and walked over to the door. Phil wandered over to the open door, and when he walked inside, he earned an odd look from Mr. Michaels, his math teacher. The only reason that he wasn't reprimanded was because he had had Mr. Michaels last year, and he knew about Phil's issues at home.

Mr. Michaels silently motioned to a seat in the back row, where he knew that Phil liked to sit. Phil smiled and nodded in silent thanks, before he walked over and took a seat. The desk was old and rickety, with words inscribed on the wooden, yellow surface. But Phil couldn't have cared less. Mr. Michaels then continued down the list of names as if their little silent conversation had never occurred. Olive colored eyes roamed around the classroom, taking note of where all of the friends that he had made last year sat. Jeff and Adam sat in the row in front of him on the other side of the room, their seats so close that they almost touched. Phil smiled a little at that.

Trish, Amy, Mickie, Natalya, and Beth all sat in the front row. It made sense, Phil reasoned. Each was extremely intelligent and attentive… and they were also Teacher's Pets. Matt Cardona was in the next row, stretched out in his seat and, most likely, fast asleep. His girlfriend, Eve Torres, sat beside him, a look of boredom on her pretty face. The entire school knew that she had stepped out on Matt _several_ times, but the poor kid just couldn't see it. Cena and Lesnar sat two seats down. Phil never understood _that_ relationship, but he wasn't one to judge others. Cena's best friend, Randy Orton, was in the year below them. And that left only one…

"Well, if it isn't the little Punk. I see you cut your hair. You don't look like so much of a pansy now." Chris Irvine smirked, before he kicked the base of Phil's desk and almost knocked it over.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. I cut my hair. So what? I see that you have your bitch-face on."

"I'm the one with the bitch-face?" Chris' eyes widened, as if he was truly shocked. "No. Actually, I think the one with the bitch-face is your friend Adamina."

"You're such an ass. No wonder you don't have any friends." Phil said.

"It's better to be an ass, then to be a cocksuckin' bitch. And you would know all about that, wouldn't you Phil?"

Phil frowned. "Leave me alone, Chris."

Chris shook his head. "Is it possible? Is the _Great_ Phil Brooks actually afraid? I didn't think that this day would come. I think I'll have to take a picture to remember the moment."

Chris took out his I-Phone and snapped a photo of Phil, who frowned at the older blond man. "You know, now I know why I've never seen you with a date. If you're this much of an ass with everyone, you don't _deserve_ to be loved."

Phil turned away so fast that he missed the look of hurt on Chris' face. "Oh? Is that so?"

Phil didn't answer. Instead, he turned his attention toward the Smart Board at the front of the classroom. Mr. Michaels had put their warm-up on the screen, and was currently passing out the dark blue formula sheets to show how to complete the complex equations. Chris shifted uneasily, Phil's words still ringing in his ears. Did he really not deserve to be loved? Did Phil really hate him that much? Chris' look of unease slowly melted into a look of frustration, and he tore the formula sheet into little strips, rolled them into balls, and started to throw them at the side of Phil's head. Phil twitched, but didn't turn to face Chris.

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ to be loved. Did you ever think of that?" Chris hissed lowly, so as to not attract the attention of the teacher. "I don't need love. I derive satisfaction from watchin' idiots like you _cry."_

"Well, then, I'm sorry to say that you'll receive no satisfaction today." Phil said steadily.

"Boys!" Mr. Michaels snapped from the front of the classroom. "Would you care to enlighten us about this ever-so-important conversation? Or would you rather join us in our class discussion?"

"Fucker…" Chris muttered beneath his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Irvine?" Mr. Michaels asked, one dark blond eyebrow raised.

Chris looked over at Phil. "I didn't say a word, _Mr. Michaels_."

Shawn flinched a little at the condescending tone, and Phil shot Chris a scowl. Everyone knew that Shawn had been in love with the former Health teacher, Bret Hart. They had three children together, and had planned to get married. That was, until a freak accident took Bret from this world prematurely. Shawn still wore his engagement ring, and close friends doubted that he would ever date again. Just the fact that Chris would prey on that memory made Phil's stomach churn. He didn't know what had made Chris so hard, but then, he didn't really _want_ to know. After all, the less he had to do with Chris Irvine, the better…

**OOOO**

Phil wandered out onto the track. The first activity of the year was soccer, and across the field, the cheerleaders had their free period. Olive eyes flickered around, before they landed on Matt and Tommy (more commonly referred to as Crimson for his dark red hair). Matt kissed the smaller red-head softly, gently rubbing the man's protruding stomach. It was rumored that Tommy's father had disowned him after he found out that he was with another man, and was pregnant by that man no less, and Tommy had moved in with Matt and his family. They were in love, that much was obvious. Phil frowned. He wished that he could find love like that.

"Phil!" The ravenette turned around in time to see two young women race over to him, their bodies wet and cold with water from the stream. "Welcome back, baby!"

"Lilly!" He picked the small blond up off of the ground and swung her around. Her dainty chuckle was like music to his ears. "Holy shit, you're heavy! What did you have for breakfast? Bricks?"

Lilly slid out of his arms and punched his shoulder playfully. "What did you do, then? Swallow a boat?"

"Very funny, Lills."

"I know. I crack myself up." Lilly said sarcastically.

Annalisa touched a hand to Phil's shoulder. "We went to see Dad after Calculus let out and he was in tears. Did your buddy Jericho have somethin' to do with that?"

Phil nodded. "He may have mocked his relationship with Bret."

"That damn bastard doesn't even know the half of it." Annalisa hissed viciously.

Mr. Helmsley-Calaway and Mr. Calaway blew the whistle to start Phys. Ed. "I have to head back over to class, you two. But I'll see you after school. Maybe Jeff and Adam will come to see a movie or somethin'."

"That sounds fantastic, Philly. We'll see you then." The two beauties chimed.

Phil leaned in and kissed each softly on the cheek, before he watched them run off to rejoin the rest of the cheerleaders in their pre-workout stretch. Phil wandered back over as Coach Mark Calaway (who led teams like the Boy's Track & Field, Boy's Basketball, and Football) started to take attendance for the class. Once your name was called, you were sent out to the field by Hunter Calaway to start five laps around the track. Phil's name was called, but not before he noticed the odd look that Chris sent him from the other side of the field. If he looked closely, it almost looked like Chris was _pained_.

He turned around, not giving the idea much thought. Chris, pained. Yeah right. And if it _was_ true, what did he care? It wasn't like Chris had ever given two shits about him. Hell, if he weren't as big as he was, Chris probably would've shoved him in a locker like he did to poor Evan. The kid never did come back to Rosewood. Phil was pulled out of his silent reverie by a soft moan. He looked around, confused as to the sound's origin. And then, his eyes fell on the old wooden bleachers. Jeff and Adam were curled underneath the bleachers, wrapped around each other lovingly, kissing lazily. Phil smiled.

"Yo! If you don't want to incur the wrath of the Deadman, I recommend you start to make your way to the track. He's not in the best of moods today." Phil said.

Jeff drew back and offered Phil a small smile. "Thanks. C'mon, Addy."

"Comin' Jeffy." Adam said, before he interlocked his hand with Jeff's.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter. Please remember to review! Reviews – Faster Updates!


	2. The Truth

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 2/? – The Truth

**OOOO**

It would seem that none of the students, or the teachers for that matter, noticed that Chris had vanished in the middle of class. The blond was currently curled on the floor in the boy's bathroom on the third floor of Rosewood Academy, the room dark save for the lit end of his smoke and the soft illumination from his I-Phone. He was thankful for the dark, because it made the wet tear tracts on his face nearly invisible. Chris listened to the call he had missed from his father for the third time, and the older man's harsh tone forced more tears from Chris' icy blue eyes.

"…_a pathetic excuse for a son! You're a ruthless, heartless bastard! I took you in and raised you like you were my own, and what do I receive in return? A load of shit, that's what. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you. Don't bother to come home this afternoon. You're not welcome…"_

Chris' whole body shook with the ferocity of his sobs. He had tried so hard to be the best son that he could, because whenever he was at home he never acted rudely toward the older man. The only time that he ever lashed out was at school, which seemed to be the only place where he could truly vent his frustration. But even there, he was misunderstood. Hell, the boy he loved _hated_ him. He had hated him since middle school. What did Chris have left, other than his music? It wasn't like he had any friends…

He took a shaky breath as he looked at his I-Phone one last time, before he threw it across the room and watched as it shattered into hundreds of small pieces. Slowly, he took another drag off of his cigarette. Why did he care so much about this? Why did he care at all? He curled up so that his knees were pressed to his chest, stretched his arm out, and tossed the ashes onto the dirty tile floor. He leaned back so that his head touched the metal trash can behind him. The state of utter filth that the bathroom was in didn't faze him in the least.

Tears continued to streak down his face and blur his vision, and it was obvious that his mind was off in some other world, because he didn't notice that the door had opened and the light had turned on. A familiarly deep voice commented about the smell of smoke in the air, but then all was silent. Chris' icy blue eyes flickered up in time to see Adam Copeland walk over to the skin and wet his hands so that he could fix his unruly hair. Chris frowned. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. And of all the students it could have been, it _had_ to be the Drama Queen.

After a moment, Adam turned to him. His eyes widened. "Chris! Why are you in here?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?" Chris hissed, before he cleared the tears from his eyes before Adam could see them. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Copeland."

But Adam didn't listen to him. "Are you… are you crying?"

Chris shook his head, before he took another drag off of his cigarette. "If I am, it's only because I have the displeasure of looking at your sorry excuse for a face. Seriously, how does Jeff stand to look at you?"

"Excuse me?" Adam visibly flinched at the hostility in Chris' tone. What had he done to incur the blond teen's wrath? "I don't think that -,"

Chris smirked. "That's true. You don't think often, do you? Like that time when you kissed Randy, while still in a relationship with Jeff. Where was your brilliant brain then, huh?"

A dark blush stained Adam's cheeks. "That was an accident." He hissed.

"If you're so firm in the belief that it was an accident, why didn't you tell Jeff?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Because it _wasn't_ an accident, was it? Maybe it was more. Maybe you went on to have sex with him. It would make sense. You _are_ a whore, after all."

Chris looked down before he could see the tears form in Adam's eyes. "You're a sick, twisted bastard Chris Irvine. You wouldn't dare tell him…"

"Wouldn't I?"

Adam looked him over once, before he shook his head and rushed out of the room. The door slammed closed behind him, the loud echo reverberating in the room. Chris shifted around a bit, looking at the remains of his I-Phone. Why was it that, whenever he loved someone, they left him? Why did everyone abandon him? When he was sure that Adam was out of hearing distance, he let the tears come again. Broken sobs that made his whole body shake. And before he knew it, his smoke broke in half, and the lit end hit the floor and smothered itself.

**OOOO**

"_What the hell did you do with Orton?"_ Jeff screamed so loud that several students that filled the hallways flinched and scattered, afraid to cross the smaller Hardy.

Adam looked at his boyfriend, his eyes broken. "I didn't mean to, Jeff. I swear! It was a mistake. An accident. I don't love Randy. Hell, I don't even _like_ him all that much. It just…"

"It just 'what', Adam? _What_?" Jeff seethed, but there were tears visible in his eyes.

"I don't know, okay? I… don't… know!" Adam threw back.

Jeff shook his head. "I loved you, Adam. Hell, when we were out of this hellhole, I wanted to _marry_ your sorry ass! And what do you do? You stomp on my heart like you don't even care!"

Adam's entire body trembled. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much. I don't care about Randy. I only love _you_!"

"Fuck that, Adam. Fuck that." Jeff hissed.

"Please, don't do this Jeffy…"

"Don't call me that!" Jeff screeched, before he turned his back on Adam and started to walk away.

"Jeff, _please_! I love you, Jeff. Please…" Adam trailed off, tears slowly streaking down his face.

But Jeff didn't turn around. In fact, he made no indication of the fact that he had even heard the blond teen speak. Phil, who had been in the back of the crowd during the entire confrontation, now made an appearance and touched a hand to Adam's trembling shoulder. Adam's face was blank, his entire body stiff save for the occasional tremble. He couldn't believe that Jeff had just walked away from him like that. He had come clean, told him all of it. He was totally honest. It had been a mistake. He hadn't meant to do it. But Jeff didn't care…

Slowly, the crowd became disinterested in Adam's suffering and started to dissipate. The only one who remained was Chris Irvine, the teen in a considerably better state of mind then he had been when Adam had met him in the bathroom. He looked over to Adam with swollen, red-rimmed eyes. A silent conversation went on between them. No-one would understand why Chris hurt, because no-one cared. So why should Chris care about anyone else? It wasn't fair that he had to care for the world, when no-one would care for him.

Adam turned on his heel and ran in the other direction. Phil frowned, before he reached out for his friend. "Adam!"

But it was useless, because Adam had already vanished.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, Chris' situation is a little more understandable now. I hope this chapter makes sense. Please Review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 3/? – Home is Where the Heart is

* * *

After school, Chris wandered out to the car lot and located his old truck. The bodywork had started to come off, rust had started to form in certain areas, but it was still his baby. And now, it was all that he had left. But even that couldn't last forever. He didn't have much money and he only had about fifty miles worth of fuel. If he was lucky, he'd make it to the end of the week. Maybe a week and a half at best. Slowly, he climbed behind the wheel and tossed his backpack onto the floor and started the car.

Where would he live? He realized that he had no money, and it wasn't like he had any friends either. It was unfortunate, but it was the truth. His harsh exterior tended to send off bad vibes. So, what was he to do? He looked around just in time to see Adam Copeland run out of the school with his head bowed low, and there were tears in his eyes no doubt. Chris felt kinda bad for what he said about Adam to Jeff, but if this twisted explanation made any sense, he felt better now that he wasn't the only one in pain.

Chris turned his attention back to his car and was about to drive off when there was a knock on his window, and he turned to come face-to-face with Phil Brooks. He rolled the window down. "What the hell do you want?"

"What did you tell Jeff? You always have to stick your nose were it doesn't belong. Jeff and Adam love each other. You shouldn't have messed with that." Phil hissed viciously.

"Since I'm just a cold-hearted bastard that _doesn't deserve to be loved_, why should I acknowledge the fact that someone else has what I don't? I really couldn't care less about Adam or Jeff." Chris retorted.

"The fact that you don't care that you broke Adam's heart makes you even more of an asshole -," Chris cut him off.

"Do you mind?" Chris asked. "I have somewhere to be."

Phil shook his head. "You know what? Rot in hell, Chris. If hurting others is what makes you feel better, then you're even more _worthless _then I first believed."

Chris flinched at the harsh tone that the smaller boy used, before he turned his head defiantly, if only to hide the tears that brimmed in his icy blue eyes. At least now he knew the truth. If Phil truly believed that he was worthless, then he really was exactly what his father had said. A lost cause. Slowly, Chris reached forward and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and Chris drove off as fast as he could. When he was finally out of the lot, he allowed the tears to fall. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and flares of pain shot up his arms.

'You don't deserve to be loved', Phil's words echoed in his mind. He could hear them so clearly, almost as if the ravenette was in the car beside him and whispering them ever so softly into his ear. He didn't deserve love. He didn't deserve compassion. Chris frantically rubbed the tears from his eyes, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his near-empty carton of smokes. Soon enough, he wouldn't even have any of these left. Reaching forward, he pressed in the car lighter and stuck the end of the smoke in his mouth. In contemplative silence, he waited.

Who could he turn to? Who was left that hadn't betrayed him somehow, some way? The lighter popped out and he took it out, touching it to the end of the cigarette before he slid it back in. And then, an idea came to him. His Aunt Stephanie lived about a mile south of Rosewood, and she had agreed to take him in during his first year at the private academy while his father looked for a job somewhere in the area. It didn't hurt that she was also the daughter of the Principal, Vince McMahon. If anyone could help him, or at least would be willing to help him, it would be her.

* * *

"Addy?" Phil walked over to the blond, who leaned up against Jay Reso's car, looking up at the sky. Phil looked up too, just to see what was so interesting about it. It looked like it was about to rain. "Adam, I want to help you. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"Do you think he really loved me?" Adam asked suddenly, his green eyes looking over Phil skeptically. Phil could see that they were swollen and red-rimmed.

Phil nodded. "Adam, I don't _think_ that Jeff loved you. I _know_ that he did. And he still does. He's just confused and hurt, and he needs time -,"

Adam laughed bitterly. "Don't they all? He needs time. We don't _have_ any time."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Mom called while we were in Phys. Ed." Adam said. "She wants me to move back to Canada. She says that there is a wonderful school there for male models." Then, Adam blushed. "Actually, she was the first one that I told about that dream. She was the _only _one."

Phil's olive eyes widened. "You want to move back to Canada? Have you told Jeff?"

Adam shook his head, his soft blond locks falling over his broad shoulders. "I haven't. I didn't plan on telling him at all, actually. Because his love meant more to me then some silly one-in-a-million dream. Isn't it funny how life shows you how much of an _idiot_ you are? I almost missed out on a chance to fullfil my dreams because of that asshole!"

But the handsome ravenette shook his head. "Adam, you don't understand. Jeff is hurt. He doesn't realize that it was an accident. Right now, he just wants to... no, he just_ needs_ to hurt. You can understand that, can't you?"

Adam looked down at the asphalt, digging his blunt nails into the gravelly surface. "He believed Chris' lies. He thinks I'm a whore, Phil."

"He would never think that, Adam." Phil said.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Slowly, Adam rose off of the asphalt and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "The latest the school can accept my application is tonight. And I intend to make full use of that deadline."

Phil frowned. He had always believed that Jeff and Adam would be that special couple that survived all of the trials of high school and went on to lead a happy life together. Never before had the idea of someone coming between them ever crossed his mind. Sure, Phil had known about Adam's accidental kiss with Randy. And it was just that, an_ accident._ Chris had no right to do this to them. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his own set of car keys, which were to the dark blue Ford Fusion parked next to Jay's smaller silver Mercury Sable.

The blond climbed into his car and slammed the door closed behind him. Almost immediately, Phil moved to the side. He knew that Adam would never hit him, but he still didn't want to take that kind of chance. His stomach clenched as he heard the engine roar to life, and he knew that this could quite possibly be one of the last times that he would see his best friend. It really wasn't fair that Chris had so much power over their lives. Where the hell did he get off, thinking that he could manipulate them all like this?

But before the blond teen could drive off, his eyes locked on the main entrance to Rosewood Academy. Hesitantly, Phil turned to see what had captured the blond's interest so acutely. And then, his olive eyes widened. Jeff and his older brother, Matt (who worked in the school as a Student Teacher), walked outside, shoving eachother playfully as they walked over to their car. Jeff looked like he didn't have a care in the world. But Phil could see the tears in his eyes and the dark red rims around the emerald orbs. The engine revved behind him, and Phil turned around just in time to see Adam speed off.

* * *

"Nick?" Matt Cardona asked his best friend softly. Both teens were in the Boy's Locker Room, still wet from their respective showers. Currently, Nick Nemeth stared at his reflection in the Shower Room mirror.

Silence.

_"Nick?"_ Matt asked, a little louder this time. While Nick still focused in on his reflection, Matt pulled on a pair of boxers and his favorite jeans. Using the same towel that had been wrapped around his waist seconds earlier, he dried off his dripping copper hair.

Silence.

"NICK NEMETH!" Matt screamed. He was so loud that his voice reverberated off of the tile walls. Nick flinched, before he turned around and looked at Matt with his wide brown eyes. Matt's eyes unwilling traced the individual drops of water as they trickled down Nick's sculpted chest and stomach.

"MATT CARDONA!" Nick retorted, if only to be a sarcastic asshole. "Seriously, though. What is it?"

"I..." Matt trailed off, suddenly uncertain of himself. Maybe Nick wasn't the best person to ask about this.

"You _what_?" Nick asked.

Matt shook his head, watching with a soft smirk as one of the soapy droplets flew from his hair and hit Nick in the eye. "I don't think that I love Eve."

Nick smirked, before he clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder. He led them back into the main locker room, before he threw his towel onto the bench and started to unlock his locker. The bleached-blond totally missed the crimson blush that stained Matt's tanned skin. With Nick's back still turned to the platinum blond, he watched as the beads of water traveled between Nick's shoulder blades, down the small of his back, and over the curve of his ass. When Matt realized that he was staring, he shook his head and turned back to his own locker. He needed his shirt anyway...

He had barely turned his back on Nick when the blond walked over to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder, now dressed in a pair of gray briefs. Matt tried (and failed) to not allow his eyes to wander, but even if they did, Nick didn't seen to notice. Nick wore a broad smirk on his face, not unlike the smirk he wore out on the soccer field. It made Matt uncomfortable. He twitched a little bit under the stare, but when he tried to back away, Nick tightened his hand around Matt's shoulder. And then, the blond leaned in closer.

"I know that." Was all that he said, before he gently pressed his lips to Matt's.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	4. Kiss and Make Up

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 4/? - Kiss and Make Up

* * *

Phil arrived home around 3:30 PM. He crashed on the couch, kicked off his shoes, and threw his feet onto the coffee table. He reached behind himself and removed a dark blue blanket, which his mother had found for him when she visited France on holiday last summer, and tucked it around his muscular form even if it wasn't cold. Finally, he allowed his olive eyes to fall closed. And he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. The first memory that came to mind was Chris Irvine after he came out of the shower...

Thin, translucent droplets of water trickled down his sculpted chest. The towel rode low on his hips, revealing the jutting angles of his hip bones and dipping low to reveal the 'V' that lead to his manhood. A smirk adorned his handsome face as he shook his head, the sopping wet strands flying off in every direction. Phil's stomach clenched as Chris walked over to his locker, lazily swinging his hips back and forth as he walked, before he dropped the towel and revealed a perfectly shaped ass. Every inch of that man was flawless.

"Mmm... _fuck_." Phil shifted around to try and allieviate the newfound pressure in his jeans. He couldn't believe that he had just gotten rock-fucking-hard just thinking about that little bitch, Jeri-ho. "No. No, no, _no._" He tried to will the erection away.

"Philly?" A sweet little voice chimed, and when he opened his eyes, he found a sweet little seven-year-old staring at him with concern in her pretty eyes.

"Shit!" Phil exclaimed, before he closed the blanket around himself to hide his more than obvious erection. He took a slow breath to calm himself. "What is it, Selene?"

Selene batted her olive eyes at him, before she handed him a book. "Can you help me with my homework? I tried to do it by myself, but it doesn't make any sense. And I know that you really like math..."

"Fractions." Phil hummed to himself as he looked over the double-sided homework sheet. "And decimals. You're teacher _really_ likes to live on the wild side, huh?"

Selene chuckled softly. "Yeah."

"Sure, kiddo. I'll tell ya what. Give me about fifteen minutes, and I'll meet you in the kitchen. These fractions and decimals won't know what hit 'em." Phil offered her a soft smile, thankful that she hadn't seen his little 'problem'. Selene returned the sentiment.

"Okay!" She chimed happily, before she ran off to do as she was told.

When he was sure that his baby sister was far enough away, Phil carefully peeled the blanket off of his body and reached into his jeans and boxers to touch the head of his already weeping erection. The second that contact was made, a wave of pleasure shot down his spine like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Reaching down further, he started to jerk off as silently as he possibly could. Throwing his head back, he stuffed part of the blanket into his mouth to withhold a moan as his nail dug into the slit. He thrust into his hand as quickly as he dared, afraid to cause the couch to squeal.

And then, realization hit him. He was fucking jerking off to the idea of the King of Assholes naked and wet. Just as quickly as his erection had sprung up, it withered away. Phil let out a sudden whimper from the loss of pleasure, but all too soon he tucked himself away and used a tissue to clean the pre-cum off of his hand. Throwing it into the nearby wastebasket, he rose off of the couch and tossed his blanket back. With one last check to make sure that there was no evidence to what he had done, he walked into the kitchen and sat across from Selene at the table.

"Now, the key to fractions and decimals is knowing how to convert between the two..."

* * *

Adam stood on the front porch of the Hardy household, thinking about how much of a mistake this idea was and wanting more than anything to turn around and run. He wanted to run and hide, to leave for Canada and never look back. But something told him that he had to fix this. Something told him that he had to talk to Jeff, or at least _try_ to talk to Jeff, and give him one last chance. Maybe it was what Phil had told him. Mustering what courage he could find, he rose a hand and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Matt answered it.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Matt asked, shocked.

"I need to talk to Jeff." Adam said, refusing to meet Matt's concerned eyes. "I need to... I need to know if he really wants to end this. To end _us_. And then I can make my decision."

Matt was about to ask what it was that Adam was talking about, but when he saw the tears budding in Adam's emerald eyes, he turned back toward the house. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Get your ass out here, _now_!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." In Jeff's irritation, his sweet southern accent thickened.

When Jeff came to the door, Adam could see for himself exactly what Phil had said. Jeff's beautiful green eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, and when they rested on Adam, his whole body started to tremble as if he would cry again. It intrigued Adam, because he had never seen Jeff cry before. Hesitantly, Jeff started to reach out for him. However, when he realized what he was doing, he snapped his hand back and retreated back into the doorway. But Adam didn't let him move any further. He pulled Jeff into his chest and kissed him with all of the passion that he could muster.

Jeff moaned, resisting a bit at first, before he melted and wrapped his arms around Adam's lithe waist. He pulled him as close as he could, almost trying to make their bodies become one. Even if it had only been a matter of hours, it felt like it had been an eternity since they had last touched. Jeff lifted his boyfriend's body up off the ground, Adam's legs latching around his waist. Adam's small hands secured in Jeff's knotted ebony hair, before he slowly drew back and looked into Jeff's lust-hazed eyes. He could see the love and emotion swirl in those perfect depths.

"I'm so sorry, Addy. I should've never believed what Chris told me. Who cares if you kissed Randy? It's in the past now, right? What we have now, that's the present and the future." Jeff said honestly. "I love you, Adam. And I always will. Some stupid mistake isn't gonna change that."

"You really mean that, Jeffy?" Adam asked, batting his eyelashes at the younger man. Raw hope could be seen in his eyes.

Jeff kissed him once more, before he nodded. "Yeah. I do. I promised you forever, didn't I?"

"Forever." Adam agreed softly.

Jeff nestled the blond closer, before carrying him inside toward the staircase. He shot his brother a small smile, before the two entered Jeff's bedroom and the door closed softly behind them...

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	5. Bully

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 5/? - Bully

* * *

The next day, it almost seemed as if life had returned to normal. When Phil arrived at school, Jeff and Adam were stretched out on the front lawn, curled in eachother's arms. Jeff lazily stroked Adam's silky blond hair, kissing every inch of skin that he could reach (and that wasn't totally obsene, because he really didn't want to be arrested a half-hour before school). Black painted nails slowly trailed down Adam's stomach, reaching under the hem of his shirt to rub soothing circles on his stomach. Adam smiled, before he let out a soft moan when Jeff's hand traced a sensitive area on his abdomen.

Jeff cuddled in closer, trailing wet kisses down the side of Adam's face and down his neck, before he nuzzled into his collarbone. Adam fussed a bit, but otherwise he only hummed contendly. He loved it when Jeff held him like this. And then Jeff slid his leg over Adam's thighs, pulling the blond as close as he could, so close that you couldn't tell one body from the other. Phil smiled softly as he removed his backpack from the passenger seat and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him. He checked his I-Phone. He still had twenty-five minutes until Calculus.

"Philly!" Phil turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, shocked out of his silent reverie. Seconds later, a bodacious curly-haired blond threw herself into his arms. And then, she looked around. "Where's Annalisa?"

Phil frowned. "Shawn wanted to head over to see Bret today and he took the kids with him. She'll be back by tomorrow."

"Oh... that's a shame. I'm sorry that Uncle Shawn had to relive that." Lilly said. But then, she smiled sweetly. "Remember, you owe me one movie. I wanna go see _The Avengers_... or maybe _Dark Shadows_ with Johnny Depp. You gotta admit, that man is fucking dreamy!"

Phil nodded. "Well, Annalisa would want to see _The Avengers _with us, and she doesn't share our passion for Johnny. So how about this? We'll see _Dark Shadows_ after school today, and then next week we can see _The Avengers_, okay?"

Lilly offered him a broad smile. "That sounds perfect, Phil. I'll see you there."

Lilly leaned in and kissed Phil softly on the cheek. All of a sudden, the smaller teen stumbled back and fell down into a mud puddle. Chris Irvine hovered over her, still in Phil's shadow, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked over the damage. Lilly's bright white dress was covered in mud, some had splashed into her hair and on her face, and some was caked beneath her nails. She squirmed about, obviously uncomfortable, with tears brewing in her emerald eyes. And when she tried to stand and slipped in the thick, watery brown substance, Chris was the only one amused.

Adam, being the naturally-helpful person that he was, was the first to move in to help her. But before he could reach her, Chris extended his foot and tripped Adam. The tall blond landed in a rather provocative position on top of the cheerleader, and his clean uniform was now soaked and (in certain places) dotted with mud. Once he realized what had happened, he quickly climbed off of Lilly and slid to the side. But not fast enough. The flash of the camera on Chris' I-Phone went off, and, seconds later, the not-so-platonic picture was uploaded on Facebook.

"You're a sick bastard, Chris." Jeff hissed, before he snatched Adam into his arms and held the sniffling blond close. Adam looked to be on the verge of tears, just like Lilly. "Go fuck yourself."

Adam hid his face in Jeff's neck. "Jeffy... my clothes are all dirty."

Jeff shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll take you down to the gym and we'll wash your clothes. I'm sure that Mr. Calaway will let you take a shower, too." And then he turned to Lilly. "C'mon, Lilly. We can wash your clothes too."

"T-T-Thank you." Lilly stuttered out, the first tears falling down her cheeks.

Jeff took the smaller teen's hand to make sure that she wouldn't fall again, before he led both his boyfriend and the cheerleader into the school. When they were out of sight, Phil turned to Chris. Chris wore his signature smirk, his blond hair slicked back as he updated his Facebook status. It made Phil feel sick to watch him. How could he be so happy, having reduced a totally innocent teen to tears? Almost hesitantly, Chris' eyes flickered over to Phil. Phil shot him the finger, before he ran off to follow Jeff, Adam, and Lilly inside.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about what happened out there this morning, Lilly. You didn't deserve it. You too, Adam." Phil said honestly. "Chris is just an asshole. Someone needs to remove the pole out of his ass and _then_ ducktape his mouth shut."

Lilly shook her head, her emerald eyes downcast. "Really, it's okay Phil. I'm not even all that mad about it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

Lilly nodded, her blond curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Yeah. What about you, Adam?"

Jeff squeezed Adam's hand softly. "I'm fine. I may smell like AXE body wash," Adam shot his boyfriend a look, and Jeff muttered 'if you don't like my damn soap, bring your own next time'. "But I'm fine -,"

Adam would have continued, but he tripped over an outstretched foot and fell flat on his stomach, his books flying in every which direction. Jeff stuffed his books into Phil's arms, before he marched over to Chris and slammed him back against the locker. In the awkward silence, Jeff's ragged breathing could be heard. Taking the front of his shirt in his fist, he slammed Chris' back into the lockers once, twice, three times... he would have continued, but Phil came between them. He didn't know why, because he really had no interest in perserving Chris at this rate. No, it was most likely to save Jeff a trip to Mr. McMahon's office.

By the time they turned around, Adam was back on his feet and had collected all of his stuff. He walked over and took Jeff's hand, gently nudging him away from Chris. The two walked off together, but Phil hesitated a moment. And, in that time, Chris took hold of the front of _his_ shirt and shoved _his_ back into the lockers. All of the air rushed out of his lungs as he struggled against Chris' hold, before he landed a weak punch to Chris' midsection. But Chris didn't release him. Instead, he leaned in close to his ear and blew on the skin there softly.

"Since you can't keep your nose out of my business, we'll settle this like men. Meet me at the bleachers after school. If you don't, I may have to show the entire school a photo of you jerking off in the school shower..."

Phil's eyes widened, but just as he was about to respond, Chris walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	6. The Fight

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 6/? – The Fight

**OOOO**

Phil wasn't a coward. He wasn't afraid of Chris Irvine, not at all. In fact, he was _sure_ that he could beat the little bastard into next week. That wasn't what made this entire situation so awkward. No, the real reason that he didn't want to head out there and face Chris was because he wasn't sure how his _body_ would react. No matter how cold he could make his heart, no matter how much he trained his mind in the belief that 'Chris Irvine should rot in hell', his body would _always_ betray the lust that was hidden underneath. He wanted Chris Irvine. There were no two ways about it. He wanted to be kissed by him, to be held by him, and to be dominated by him.

So, Phil held onto his end of the threat. He sat underneath the bleachers on the football field and waited, silently. He knew that Chris would be fashionably late, because the bastard couldn't arrive on time to save his life. The only reason he showed up to Calculus on time was so that he could have an extra two and a half minutes to torment Mr. Michaels. Phil kicked his sneakers in the dirt as he waited. It never really occurred to him until now exactly _how_ Chris had obtained that photo of him masturbating in the shower. A dark shiver raced down his spine at the idea that Chris had followed him in there after Phys. Ed. and had _watched_ him.

True to his word, Chris came out to the football field about fifteen minutes after school let out. There were no teachers around for miles and the students were a little too anxious to return home to prepare for the homecoming dance later that night. Chris took him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out into the middle of the field, before he threw him down into the mud. It felt oddly familiar. When Chris' sardonic chuckles met Phil's ears, the Straight Edge boy frowned and kicked the back of Chris' leg, causing him to stumble forward and land in the mud beside him. Phil couldn't help but smile triumphantly at the mess he had made of the Lionheart.

But that satisfaction didn't last for long. Quickly, Chris took hold of Phil and they started rolling around in the mud. The occasional hit was landed, but they were mostly thrashing each other about and trying to knock the wind out of the other. Phil took hold of Chris' golden locks and yanked his hair back, caking it in mud. Chris landed a punch to the tattooed region of Phil's stomach. And so it continued for several minutes. There was no clear winner in the battle, but there were several occasions where it seemed as if the tide had turned in someone's favor. That was, of course, until Chris rolled them over one last time so that he was on top and settled between Phil's muscular thighs.

It was exactly as Phil had feared it would be. His body started to react to Chris. Chris pinned his wrists so that he couldn't move anymore, but Phil continued to try and trash against him. This only made his blossoming erection worse. Phil's stomach twisted when that self-satisfied smirk came back to Chris' face. And then, the bastard had the nerve to lean down and _kiss_ him. Phil struggled even more ferociously now, his mind totally turned off by the sudden change of events, but his hormones were running wild and once again, his body betrayed him. His hips rocked up into Chris', and he felt Chris' own erection behind his white-washed jeans.

Finally, Phil was able to break off from the kiss. And then, his fist collided with the Lionheart's face. Chris rolled off of him, frantic to hold his face and stop the flow of blood from his busted mouth. "What the fuck was that?"

"Oh, don't tell me that you didn't like it." Chris muttered around the mouthful of blood. "Hell, I can _see_ that you liked it. You can't deny the obvious, Philly."

"You're seriously fucked up, Chris. I don't know how many times you've been hit in the head in your miserable excuse for a life, but I did _not_ enjoy that at all." Phil hissed. "Why don't you run off and find some sorry little twink to screw? Because I certainly wouldn't waste my time with a known manwhore."

Chris' whole body trembled with barely suppressed emotions. Phil could see that the older boy wanted to hit him again. "You really think that, huh?"

"Face it, Chris. Your reputation _finally_ precedes you. You're a low bastard that doesn't care about anyone but himself. You're a sorry excuse for a man that takes sick satisfaction in hurting others. I won't let you hurt me." Phil said.

"I _wouldn't_ hurt you." Chris mumbled under his breath, but Phil didn't hear him.

"You actually think it's funny to come between two people in love, because you don't know – hell, you don't _deserve_ love. I don't understand how anyone could love you, let alone _like_ you. Because I certainly don't." Phil said.

Chris flinched a little bit. "It's true. I am fucked up. I don't deserve to be loved."

Phil didn't even hear him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash my mouth out with a bar of soap…"

**OOOO**

Phil walked out of his little shower stall, satisfied that Chris wouldn't bother him (or Adam, for that matter) for some time. With the thin, fluffy white towel around his waist, he started to make his way back toward his locker for a fresh set of clothes. That was, of course, until his eyes fell on the form huddled in the corner. The person was none other than Chris Irvine. His form trembled with horribly suppressed sobs as he listened to one of his voicemails. It sounded like it was from his father. Phil listened and was barely able to contain himself at some of the crude words that came over the speakers. Was this was Chris had to deal with on a daily basis?

"Chris?" Phil asked softly, almost as if he was afraid to startle the other teen. Chris looked at him with wide eyes, before he frantically tried to hide his secret. "What's the matter, Chris?"

"Why do you care?" Chris spat out forcefully. "If you had your way, I would rot in hell and you'd never have to deal with me. I ruin your life. I don't deserve love… so why should I expect it from my own father?"

Phil reached out and tentatively touched his shoulder. Chris relaxed under the touch almost immediately. "So, you have it hard at home. We all have issues. As you revealed to the entire school last year, my father is an abusive alcoholic. It doesn't mean that it's okay for me to hurt others."

Chris shook his head, his eyes still downcast. "You don't understand. You'll never understand, Phil. Just be satisfied with the fact that you beat me and leave me alone…"

"I won't leave until you tell me what the matter is." Phil said steadily.

"I don't _want_ to tell you." Chris answered.

"Why not?" Phil asked, a tad affronted by the fact that his offer had been turned down.

"Because you should already know!"

That exclamation plunged them into an uncomfortable silence. What should Phil already know? Both ignored their close proximity in favor of glaring at each other meaningfully, waiting for the other to break. It was quite possible that neither remembered Phil's current state of dress, or lack thereof. Phil was honestly at a loss for what it was that had Chris so bothered. Chris claimed that he should already know the answer, and from the way that he was looking at him, it was clearly right in front of his face. When Chris realized that Phil was totally lost, he reached out and took hold of the smaller boy's shoulders and drew him closer once more.

This time, Phil allowed himself to be drawn in without a fuss. Chris kissed him once more, softer than he had the first time. Phil could taste the salty tears that still streaked down Chris' face. Chris' mouth was surprisingly soft, and there was the underlying taste of beer in his mouth that made Phil's stomach turn. It reminded him of those nights when his father would come home so drunk that he couldn't even remember his own name, but then Chris' nimble fingers tangled in his raven hair and drew him closer so that he rested between Chris' spread thighs. The towel dipped dangerously low as their erections brushed against one another. Finally, Chris drew back.

"You should already know that I love you." Chris said, before he kissed him again.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. Confessions of the Heart

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 7/? – Confessions of the Heart

**OOOO**

"Wait… _what_?" Phil slithered out of Chris' hold, one hand on the fold of his towel so that he could maintain what little modesty he had left. Not that there was much to hold on to, when one considered the fact that he was fresh out of the shower and hard as a rock, with no more than a towel between him and the object of his affection.

"I said that 'I love you'. Is that so hard to understand? Do I need to say it slower? I… love… you." Chris emphasized each word dramatically, as if Phil was slow and the words hadn't cracked his thick skull. "Do… you… understand?"

Phil rolled his olive eyes. "Don't be a smartass, Chris. You're lucky I haven't hit you in the face yet."

"Admit it, Philly. You love me too." Chris flashed the punk his best smirk, which made Phil's heart flutter. "C'mon. I know you can do it. It's not rocket science."

"I may… _like_ you. Just a little bit. I don't know 'bout love, though." But Chris could see the flash of lust in his eyes. At the very least, he _wanted_ Chris. Quickly, Chris reached forward and undid his towel. "Whoa… what the hell?"

"Just relax, Philly." Chris teased as he took hold of the base of Phil's erection. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried that you'll hurt me." Phil admitted, before he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Then, let me take care of this for you." Chris murmured, before he teased the sensitive flesh softly.

Before Phil could make some kind of comment that would totally decimate the moment, Chris leaned in and swallowed down all of Phil. Olive eyes rolled back in the ravenette's head and, almost against his will, his fingers knotted in the tawny blond hair. Sliding back, he slicked the entire member with saliva and blew cold air on it. Phil shivered at the sensation. Chris smirked, obviously pleased with the reaction that he was eliciting from Phil. The member fell out of his mouth with a wet _pop_, and he jerked the overly sensitive flesh. Occasionally, he would draw his thumb nail over the slit and pressed in a little bit.

Phil threw his head back and let out a choked moan. Even if he was sure that no-one was still in the school, save for the occasional janitor, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. But Chris wouldn't have that. He was determined to make the smaller man scream his name before this ordeal was through. Still jerking on Phil's erection, he trailed down and started to nip and bite at the tender inner-thighs of the smaller man. Phil's knees buckled, so Chris shifted them both around so that Phil's back was to the icy cold lockers. Taking the hot member back into his mouth, he tenderly scraped his teeth over the soft skin and watched Phil come undone.

"Fuck, Chris…" Phil moaned, forcing Chris to take him in deeper. The head of Phil's cock slammed against the back of Chris' throat. "I'm so fucking close."

Chris moaned around him, signaling for him to release.

"_Chris_…" Phil screamed, before he painted Chris' throat with his essence.

Chris swallowed down all that Phil had to offer, and when Phil slid down the wall, exhausted, Chris was there to catch him.

**OOOO**

The old couch cushions whined underneath the constant bouncing as Adam rode Jeff for all that he was worth. The southerner laid back, his head on the armrest, as he watched his beautiful blond slid up and down on his stiff cock. They were entirely alone in the house, save for Jeff's dog, Jack. Matt had taken his girlfriend, AJ, out to dinner in the city. Immediately, Jeff had taken advantage of the situation and had invited his boyfriend over to spend the night. He knew that Matt wouldn't mind, because he never did. Matt already considered Adam to be his brother-in-law, so he trusted them alone in the house together.

Adam moaned softly as he slowed down and ground his hips down onto Jeff's, rolling the erection around in his tight heat. Jeff clawed at the taller boy's back, bringing him down so that their lips touched. The added friction on Adam's cock sent him over the edge, and he came with a moan, his essence white and hot on Jeff's bare chest. The feeling of Adam's already tight walls constricting around Jeff's erection was too much for him and he came. Both were breathing frantically, trying desperately to come down from their high. Jeff moved over a little bit and Adam climbed off of him, allowing the flaccid cock to slide out of his body before he fell down beside him.

Still breathless, he turned to Jeff. "We need to talk."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. The Baby

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 8/? – The Baby

**OOOO**

"You know, Adam, we just had sex, my brain is fried, and _now_ you want to talk?" Jeff asked tiredly. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was crash on the couch with his boyfriend. He didn't even care that they were still naked.

"I know, Jeffy, but…" Adam honestly didn't know what to say. He was fearful of what Jeff would think about both statements, but he knew that Jeff always valued someone who said what was on their mind.

Jeff carefully shifted so that Adam could have more of the couch to lie on. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Um…" Adam looked down at his hands. "First, before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you, Adam? What's the matter?" Jeff asked, more than a little worried now.

"You never answered me, Jeff." Adam pointed out.

"Okay." Jeff took Adam's hands and squeezed them tenderly, before he looked deeply into Adam's emerald eyes. "I swear that I won't be mad at you, no matter what you tell me."

"I'm two months pregnant with your baby, and when I told my ma, she said that she wanted me to move back to Canada so that she could help raise the baby while I pursued my career as a male model." Adam forced out.

Jeff blinked at him dumbly, before he forced out, "W-Wha?"

Before Adam could say much more, however, Jeff fell off the side of the couch and rolled over onto his back, unconscious. Adam was trapped somewhere between extreme worry and panic, neither of which were healthy for the baby. Did this mean that Jeff didn't want to be a father? Did this mean that, now that Adam was pregnant, he just didn't cut it anymore and Jeff would throw him aside as soon as he regained consciousness? Quickly, Adam filled a cup with ice-cold water and came back, before he threw it on Jeff's face.

Jeff startled back into consciousness, his eyes wild and his heart hammering madly in his chest. He didn't know _who_ had attacked him, but he was about to gain retribution when his emerald eyes fell on Adam. All of a sudden, it all came crashing back. Not only was Adam pregnant, but he wanted to leave to Canada to raise the baby on his own. He wouldn't even let Jeff have a part in the upbringing of his son or daughter. Jeff wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to be a father, but he _did_ know that he wanted to try. And Adam wanted to take that from him.

With as much dignity as he possibly could (considering that he sacrificed a lot of that dignity when he fell off of the couch, shocked into unconsciousness) and brushed himself off. Droplets of water trickled down his hair and locked on to his handsome face. He cast one look down at Adam, who stared at him hopefully. And then he turned and raced up the stairs, closing the door to his bedroom behind him. If possible, Adam's heart shattered even more. He didn't know what to think, and so he followed Jeff to the Enigma's room.

Loudly, he pounded on the younger teen's door. He even tried to lock, but the door wouldn't budge. "Jeff? Jeff, please! Please answer the door, Jeff. Jeff?"

But the smaller teen never answered.

**OOOO**

It took Phil a little while, but once he was able to come around, he looked over at Chris' body. The older boy had a defeated look on his face, and there were tears in his eyes that Phil was sure would never be shed. His hands trembled at his sides until he balled them into fists, and then they did not shake with an overload of emotion, but rather frustration and disappointment. It was then that Phil remembered that Chris had nowhere to return home to. In that brief moment, he made a decision.

"You can come home with me today. I'll call my mom and tell her that I have a friend over." Phil tentatively used the word 'friend'. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Chris or not. "But it's still your decision."

Chris looked down at his hands shamefully. "It's not like I have anywhere else to… no, I won't take your pity. I'll be perfectly fine where I've been for the last three days. Dad has to come to his senses eventually."

Phil shook his head. "You can't live in a beaten-down pick-up truck forever, Chris. It's not healthy."

"How did you…" Chris didn't even want to know.

"You've been wearing the same clothes for three days now, Chris. I take it your father had the locks changed on you?" He didn't even have to ask. "And I saw you wash your clothes in the gymnasium laundry room." He confessed.

"Fine, so you know my dirty little secret." Chris hissed out. "So what? I'll be fine on my own."

"I can see how fine you are." Phil bit back sarcastically.

Chris narrowed his blue eyes at the younger teen. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Phil said honestly. "Just… sometimes, it takes the bigger man to admit that he's fallen and he needs someone else to help him back on his feet."

Chris looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

Phil shook his head. "I don't." But Chris could see in his eyes that he felt differently. "To me, you're still a sarcastic little bitch that doesn't deserve to be loved or to have someone to love. But… can't have you die from malnutrition, can I? My mom's the best cook in the state."

Chris was silent for a moment, before he finally relented. "Fine. But this isn't pity."

Phil shook his head. "Trust me; the last person you'd be getting _pity_ from is me."

Quickly, Phil rose to his feet and dressed himself. Once he was dressed, he took Chris by the hand and led him out of the school in the direction of Phil's car. It was almost as beaten-down as Chris' old Ford Pick-Up, but Chris could tell that Phil had been in several accidents in his time. There was evidence of a fender-bender, the metal above the left back tire was dented, and the cover over one of his rear lights was cracked considerably. It really made Chris feel safe to climb into a car with him…

However, with someone _else_ in the car, Phil was an extremely safe driver. They drove for a little while in silence, before Phil turned on the radio. As it turned out, they both had the same taste in music. Heavy metal rock. Phil continued to drive for another fifteen minutes or so, before he turned onto a street that could only be described as 'glitz and glamour'. Only the richest of the rich could _dream_ of owning a house on this street. Easily six bedroom houses, four bathrooms, three floors… it was Chris' dream house.

Phil killed the engine and walked up to the front door, not even bothering to lock his car behind him. Chris followed him to the front door, which was already unlocked, and the two walked inside. There, both men were met with a rather frustrated elementary school child. Phil was usually home by the time that she was home, and it had scared her when she came home to find that he wasn't there. Phil ruffled her darling black curls affectionately, before Phil led Chris to the master staircase that led to the second floor.

"Who was that?" Chris asked softly. He was a little unnerved by all of the money that surrounded him.

"That's my little sister, Selene. Don't worry about her. She won't bother you too much." Phil said dismissively. "And _this_ is your room."

Chris looked around the room in silent wonder. The room was _beautiful_. Truthfully, the room was just like any other. It had four walls, a window, a small closet, a bed, a dresser, and a desk. But Chris looked as if he had never seen a room more beautiful in his life. Immediately, he raced over, only to slowly, tentatively lower himself onto the bed. He looked at Phil so thankfully that it almost broke the Straight Edge's boy's heart. He raced over and pecked Phil's cheek softly, before he went back and sat on the bed.

"Thank you." Chris said, the raw honesty in those few words heartbreaking.

"You're welcome." Phil said softly. "Dinner is at six." And then he walked away.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. Mother Knows Best

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 9/? – Mother Knows Best

**OOOO**

"Mom? We need to talk." An hour later, Phil confronted his mother in the kitchen. She had beef broth on the stove and was about to cook the beef. "It's about a friend of mine."

Mrs. Brooks turned around to face her son, a broad smile on her face. She ruffled his hair affectionately, before she turned down the heat and asked, "What's on your mind, Philly?"

"This… friend of mine, his father kicked him out of the house. He's been living in his car for the last three days and doesn't even have a second set of clothes. He has no money and has only eaten at school -," Phil said.

Mrs. Brooks cut him off. "What is the name of this friend?"

Phil looked down at the kitchen counter. "Chris Irvine."

"Isn't he the one that you said bullied your friends?" His mother asked and Phil nodded reluctantly. Her smile fell and she looked at Phil seriously. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen." Phil said softly.

Mrs. Brooks continued to make dinner silently. Finally, she said, "I'll have to call child services and let them know about this. I take it that he's upstairs?"

"Yes." Phil confirmed.

"Okay. Here's what I want you to do." Mrs. Brooks said. "I want you to tell him to come downstairs and eat dinner. He must be awfully weak if school lunches were his only food. And then, tomorrow after school, we'll head over to his house and take his stuff. We'll take care of this, Phil."

"Okay. I can do that." Phil leaned in and kissed his mother's cheek, before he ran toward the staircase to tell Chris the news. But then, he paused. "And thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, hon. It's what a responsible adult _should_ do." Mrs. Brooks said.

Phil walked to the second floor of the house and easily located the bedroom that he had set aside for Chris. He knocked on the door softly and, after a moment, a small 'come in' could be heard. He tried the knob and found that it was unlocked, so he welcomed himself in. He wasn't too sure what he had expected. WWIII, maybe? Most of the room was still untouched, however. Chris lay on the bed, but not before he had removed his muddy boots and put them on his sack so that he wouldn't leave mud on the carpet. His only luxury, an I-Phone, was in his hand.

Phil felt kind of bad about the fact that he still had his sneakers on from school earlier, which were also caked with mud, and he didn't want to track mud into the room when Chris had tried so hard to keep it pristine, so he took them off outside before he entered. Chris barely even looked up when Phil sat down on the foot of the bed. It took a minute for him to realize that he was still listening to that message from earlier. At that moment, Phil had never hated anyone more than he did the bastard that Chris called his 'father'. And Phil thought that he had it bad…

"Mom said that you can stay here for as much time as you want and need to. She'll call child services and you never have to go back to that man, okay? We'll even pick up your stuff for you." Phil said honestly, worried about him.

Chris was still too busy listening to the message to hear him.

Phil snatched the phone out of his hand rudely and set it on the other side of the bed. "Did you hear a word that I said, Chris? You don't have to go back to that man. My mom will take care of it."

Chris blinked at him dumbly, before he leaned in and kissed him softly. It made Phil's heart flutter in his chest. "Thank you, Phil. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yeah, I kinda did." Phil denied. "Anyway, my mom told me to take you down to dinner. She made beef stew. I assure you, it's to _die_ for."

As if on cue, Chris' stomach rumbled. He blushed darkly, "I'm starved."

"I bet you are." Phil countered.

The two boys went downstairs, where Selene already waited at the table. Phil wasn't even sure where his father was – most likely on another bender, no doubt – so he wouldn't be a bother at dinner. Mrs. Brooks served each of the children before herself, but she made sure that Chris had a little bit more. She took a seat at the head of the table and after they said grace, they started to eat. After a moment of comfortable silence, Mrs. Brooks turned to Chris. Chris felt comforted by the warmth in her stare.

"I'm Mrs. Brooks, dear. I can assume that you're Chris?" He nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you welcome to the house. Our house is your house now, and I want you to feel at ease here. If you need _anything_, just let me know."

Chris was stunned by her hospitality. Didn't she know that he had bullied her son for three years? Didn't she care? "Um… thank you, ma'am. I honestly don't know what else to say, other than thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear. After dinner, Phil can show you around the house. Has he already shown you one of the spare bedrooms?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"Yes." Chris nodded.

"Good." Mrs. Brooks smiled. Chris liked her smile. "Now, _eat_. You look starved to the bone."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Why is _he_ at our table?" Adam asked bitterly. His frustration was directed toward Chris Irvine, who sat next to Phil at the table where Phil, Jeff, Adam, and Lilly usually sat.

"He was at a table all by himself, so I asked him to come and sit with us. Don't worry. The hound has been neutered. He won't attack anymore." Phil said sarcastically.

"If you're sure…" Adam trailed uncertainly. He still didn't trust the other Canadian.

"Where's Jeff?" Phil asked. He obviously didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Tears started to brew in Adam's emerald eyes. "I… I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

"What?" Phil would've thought that those two had been attached to the hip since birth. They had been best friends since pre-school and boyfriends since middle school. They were inseparable. "What happened?"

"You… you won't be mad at me if I tell you, will you?" Adam asked, a little bit of fear in his voice. He didn't want Phil to turn on him like Jeff had.

"I'm not one to cast judgments." Phil said as he looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye.

Adam traced invisible patterns on the table. "I went to the doctor because I didn't feel well and my host family insisted. They're very nice – my host family, that is. Anyway, I went to the doctor and he told me that I'm -,"

Adam didn't even have to finish, but he couldn't have anyway. Phil smiled at him and ruffled his blond locks softly. "Aww, the little blondie is pregnant with Jeffy's baby. Wait… it _is_ Jeff's baby, isn't it?"

Emerald eyes widened considerably. "Of course it is! Who else's would it be?"

"Hey. Hey." Phil raised his hands defensively. "I just had to make sure."

"But that's not all…" Adam trailed off sadly.

"What else is there?" Phil asked, confused.

"I told him that my mother wanted me to move back to Canada to raise the baby. I didn't say that _I_ wanted to, because I don't! I want Jeff to be the father of this baby!" Adam started to cry. "And then he walked away from me."

Phil really didn't need to hear anymore, because, at that moment, Jeff walked into the cafeteria. He looked a little worse for wear, but that was nothing compared to the look of total distraught on Adam's face. Not really knowing what he was doing, Phil rose off of the chair at the table and walked over to Jeff. Someone had to come to the blond beauty's defense, after all. He and Jeff locked eyes, but not a word was said between them. Jeff set his sack down on the chair at a table all the way in the far corner. He had no intention of joining them for lunch.

Phil did the first thing that came to mind. His arm snapped back and he slugged Jeff hard in the face. The ravenette's head snapped back viciously. The entire cafeteria fell silent for a minute. Phil could almost see the gears turning in Jeff's head. And then, Jeff retaliated with a brutal punch to the stomach.

The fight was on.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Collection

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 10/? – Collection

**OOOO**

Their confrontation was brief but vicious. Phil had cut Jeff's forehead so viciously that blood poured into his left eye, his bottom lip was swollen, and he had a colorful array of bruises on his stomach and arms. But Phil was no better off. Jeff had torn out his lip ring, and now mouth was covered in blood. The side of his head was bloody from when his head hit one of the tables, and his hand was swollen and most likely broken. It took one of the security officers to forcibly yank them away from each other.

That was how both boys found themselves in Principal McMahon's office, waiting to hear their fate. Jeff swirled around in the chair mindlessly, and after several minutes of it, it really started to tick Phil off. How could Jeff be so carefree after the way that he treated Adam? Adam was terrified and he needed Jeff to be there for him. It made Phil itch to hit him one more time. But he refrained, mostly because of the fact that Principal McMahon wasn't afraid to tear both of them a new one. If there was one man that Phil feared, it was Vince McMahon.

In this situation, no-one had stopped to think about how Jeff felt. He was confused and conflicted, but above all, he was hurt. He had always wanted children, and while he didn't expect to have them so soon, that didn't mean that he loved the baby any less. Jeff _wanted_ to be a father to this baby. But Adam wanted to take him or her away from him before it was even born. Jeff didn't want to talk about it anymore, however. If Adam wanted to leave him and head back to Canada, then he could. Jeff wouldn't stop him.

"Boys." Vince McMahon entered his office and slammed the door closed behind him. "Now, I've come to expect this kind of behavior from Chris Irvine, but not you two. You have _one_ chance to explain yourselves."

Jeff stilled and locked eyes with Vince. "Phil hit me first. I hit him back in self-defense."

Vince raised a silver eyebrow. "Is this true, Phil?"

"Yeah, I hit him first." There was no use in trying to deny it. They had security cameras everywhere that would have video evidence of what went down. "But it was only after I found out what he did to his boyfriend."

Vince turned to face Jeff, the eyebrow still raised. "Don't ask." Jeff hissed.

"Oh, so _now_ you're modest about it?" Phil asked harshly. "Because you couldn't wait to rub it in Adam's face how much you didn't love him or the baby!"

Jeff turned to Phil, his eyes on fire. "You shut your fucking mouth, Punk! You don't know _anything_ about this, so don't try and pretend like you do!"

"If you loved him, then you wouldn't have shut him out after he told you the news." Phil hissed.

Jeff took hold of his shirt and yanked him over so that they were nose to nose. "Don't you _dare_ make assumptions about me."

Once more, they started to tussle. Jeff slapped Phil so hard that the ravenette's chair toppled backward. Phil coughed loudly, trying to regain his breath. But in the time it took Jeff to climb out of his own chair, Phil got his foot up and kicked Jeff under the chin, sending the bigger teen toppling back. Vince McMahon, tired of their foolish behavior, took both boys by the hair and cracked their heads in one fluid motion. Both let out tiny moans as they fell back into their respective seats, silenced for the moment.

"Obviously, the both of you need to understand that you cannot _brawl_ in the middle of our school. It isn't safe to you or to our other students, and our motto here at Rosewood is -,"

But neither boy was actually listening to Vince, because they were too busy trying to claw each other's eyes out. Phil kicked blindly as he was knocked out of his chair and, seconds later, Jeff was on top of him. It seemed as if his goal was to make Phil's head become part of the carpet. Vince sighed. Taking Jeff by the hair, he forced the Hardy off of the smaller boy and motioned for Phil to sit back in his chair. When he did so, Vince took him by the hair as well and cracked their heads one more time. Now, both boys were much too dizzy to care about the other.

Vince rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. "Since both of you can't seem to keep your hands off of each other, then you'll have a series of five detentions _together_. Consider it a 'team-building' exercise. If you pass, I won't suspend you. If you fail, you'll be suspended for ten days immediately."

"Fine." Phil huffed. "Now, can I please head back to lunch? I didn't have a chance to eat before this _idiot_ ruined my meal."

"Yes. You both are excused back to lunch."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"You ready to do this, Chris?" Phil looked at the bigger blond. He looked nervous and wouldn't meet Phil's eyes. "You know that he can't hurt you anymore, don't you? My mom won't let him touch you."

"I know that… I just can't help but be a little nervous. I don't even know if my stuff is still here." Chris said softly. Hesitantly, Phil took his hand and held it as a silent comfort.

Mrs. Brooks knocked on the door harshly. A series of muffled curses came from inside, the words so slurred that she had no doubt that a drunkard was within. For the sake of Chris, she withheld her comments as she waited for the man to answer the door. Five minutes later, a man with filthy blond hair and detached blue eyes came to the door. He smiled lecherously at Phil's mother, who was much smaller than him, as if he could intimidate her. Even from where Phil and Chris stood on the sidewalk, the entire house reeked of beer.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" If that man so much as _breathed_ on her, Phil would tear him in two.

"I'm here to collect the rest of Chris Irvine's belongings. Since you won't allow him to come home, I'll have to do it for him. Where is his room?" Mrs. Brooks shoved past the drunkard and entered the house.

"Oh, so you finally found that little brat. Here I was, thinkin' I would hafta file a missin' person's report cause he ran away. It wouldn't be the first time he cried 'abuse' and tried to run." Mr. Irvine scowled at his son.

"I'm not interested in drunken lies, Mr. Irvine. Tell me where his room is, _now_." Mrs. Brooks ordered.

"You certainly found a feisty one this time, didn't you Chris?" Mr. Irvine continued to talk to Chris.

"Actually, I'm more than capable of finding his room myself." Mrs. Brooks hissed. "Phil, watch Chris."

Mr. Irvine didn't even care that Mrs. Brooks was already on the staircase that led to the second floor of the house. His drunken eyes were still locked on Chris. When the larger boy hid behind Phil, Phil knew that it was serious. Phil was still a little woozy from how many times Jeff had hit his head, but he didn't have a concussion. Slowly, Phil smoothed his thumb over the larger hand that still rested in his. Phil squeezed it soothingly. A light went on in the second floor of the house. His mom had found Chris' room.

Mr. Irvine started to come down the stairs, his gait a bit wobbly as he drank from an open bottle of alcohol. Phil bit down on the inside of his mouth (careful to avoid where his lip ring had been viciously torn out by Jeff) and tried not to gag at the overwhelming scent of alcohol. He smelled exactly like his father. The only difference was that Phil's father wasn't an abusive drunk. Slowly, Phil started to walk backwards toward the car. How much time did it take to fill a damn suitcase? All of sudden, Chris let out a rather unmanly screech as his father ran toward them.

"Get in the car, Chris." Phil ordered.

"What about your head?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Get in the car!"

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He was in the safety of the car seconds before Mr. Irvine bashed a beer bottle over Phil's head. Phil swooned a bit, before he reached up and clapped the man's ears. Disoriented, the man stumbled and offered Phil the opening that he needed. The teen took one of the man's arms and yanked it behind his head, before he sat on his stomach. When the man tried to buck him off, Phil increased the pressure on his hold. Within seconds, the man was neutralized.

"Chris, call 911!" Phil ordered. Chris hurried to do as he was told.

The authorities arrived around the same time that Phil's mother came downstairs with the suitcase. Phil eased up on the hold (the man had already passed out, anyway) and handed him over to authorities. Mrs. Brooks put the suitcase into the car next to Chris, climbed in with her son in tow, and they were off.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	11. Concussed Kisses

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 11/? – Concussed Kisses

**OOOO**

"I think that I have a concussion now…" Phil trailed off after he had emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Chris tenderly brushed the hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry that my father attacked you like that." When Phil turned around to lean on the bathtub, Chris could see where the beer bottle had cut his skin. "I honestly didn't think that he would do it."

"You're okay?" Phil asked. Chris nodded slowly. "Then it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Chris bit his lip, still a little uncertain. "You're face is all bloody."

"There should be a washcloth in the medicine cabinet and some antibacterial wash." Phil said softly. His voice was slurred a bit.

"Okay." Chris nodded and went to collect the washcloth and the antibacterial wash. He put some onto the washcloth and knelt down in front of Phil. "Will this hurt?"

"It might s-sting a little bit." Phil hissed as Chris touched it to his bloody forehead.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Chris exclaimed loudly.

"Chris." Phil said calmly. He took hold of Chris' wrist, which trembled like mad. He ruffled the larger teen's hair and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Chris still looked a little uncertain, so Phil closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. It was only meant to silence Chris for a few minutes, but to Chris, it meant so much more. The washcloth fell out of his hand as he leaned forward and knotted his hands in Phil's thick, raven locks. Phil's hands went to Chris' waist and pulled him closer so that the larger boy rested between his spread thighs. The blond shifted a bit so that their hips were pressed close to each other, and Phil moaned into Chris' mouth when the blond thrust down on him.

Slowly, both boys drew back from the kiss to take a much-needed breath of air. Chris was unsure about how to continue. Phil made it clear how he felt about him. He didn't love him and he never would. Phil didn't _want_ to love him and he most certainly didn't want his love in return. It made Chris' heart hurt to think like that. Phil must've realized that, because he leaned forward and pecked the larger teen's mouth softly. He flinched a little bit as his head throbbed like mad. His hands hovered over the buttons on Chris' shirt.

"If we… if we do _this_, it can't just be a one-time thing. I couldn't take that." Chris said honestly. His eyes remained locked with Phil's the entire time.

"I just thought the exact same thing." Phil murmured, before he tore of Chris shirt and started to work on his jeans.

Chris was silent for a moment, before he said, "The tile floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to… well, you know. Do you want to move to the bedroom?"

"To be perfectly honest," Phil said, "I'm not exactly sure that I can walk all the way to the bedroom without puking again. Why don't you run a bath? There should be some vanilla bubble bath somewhere…"

Chris raised a dark blond eyebrow. "Bubble bath? Really, Phil?"

"Don't ask." Phil shot back, before he closed his eyes and rested his head on the cabinets.

Chris started to run some hot water into the bath, before he located the bubble bath and filled the cap with the sweet smelling substance. Once the bath was drawn, he stripped out of his clothes a little self-consciously. There was a reason why his Phys. Ed. Locker was all the way in the back corner of the locker room. He had scars and bruises all over his body, not that Phil noticed. Phil was barely conscious as it was, and if he _did_ notice, then he obviously didn't care. Carefully, Chris took the smaller teen by the arm and, after he was naked as well, set him in the tub.

"Oh, and Chris? Make sure that you lock the door. I wouldn't want my mom to walk in here in the middle of this, and I don't think you want her to either." Phil said softly. He shivered in the overly-hot water.

"I really don't want to be thrown out on my first day for deflowering her precious baby." Chris smirked, before he locked the door. Mrs. Brooks was downstairs in the kitchen with Selene on homework duty anyway.

Chris slid into the bath as well and leaned forward, kissing the ravenette softly. When Phil's eyes slowly started to droop, Chris allowed his hands to travel down into the water and fondle Phil's newfound erection. The ravenette let out a startled little noise as he suddenly thrust into Chris' hands. His eyes were open now, but only barely. Chris found the swollen area where Jeff had yanked Phil's lip ring out and kissed it softly, before he took the entire bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck.

When he deemed Phil distracted enough, he took the bubble bath and doused his fingers in it generously. He then lifted Phil up a little bit so that his ass was out of the water, and thrust two into his hot channel. Phil threw his head back and moaned loudly, and Chris was barely able to knot his hand in Phil's raven locks and still his frantic movements before he added to his already painful concussion. Chris expected Phil to be in pain, but there was no pain in Phil's eyes. Only immense pleasure. Quickly, Chris added another finger.

Phil started to moan and rut against his fingers, and the wanton way that he ground his hips down onto Chris' hand left Chris no other choice but to take him then. He slid his fingers out and, with the water from the bath as lube, Chris slowly started to ease inside of Phil. The tight muscles protested at first, but after a moment, they succumbed to the intruder and melded around the hot organ. Phil let out a soft whine and there was the smallest hint of pain on his handsome face, but Chris kissed it away and willed him to relax. Soon, he bottomed-out in the smaller ravenette.

After a moment, Phil uttered a solid command to "Move."

Slowly, Chris slid out of the smaller man, only to ease back inside with the added assistance of the bubbly water. Chris was already so close to the edge, it wasn't even funny. Despite what everyone liked to think about his sluttish lifestyle, he had only ever 'been with' one person. And it had been after that night that that boy revealed his true motives and left Chris a heartbroken wreck. It seemed like that was when his life started to fall apart. His father started to drink, his mother died, and Chris took his first drink. He didn't want to be like that anymore.

Chris reached down into the bubble-ridden water, found Phil's cock, and started to pump in time with his erratic thrusts. Phil moaned softly, not wanting to arouse his mother's suspicion as to _what_ they were doing in the bathroom. And then, Chris found Phil's prostate. He hit it once, dead on, and Phil came. The feeling of the tight channel clamping down around him was too much for Chris, and he followed soon after. He filled Phil with his seed, before he slowly pulled out. Their eyes met and all was silent.

"I love you." Chris said softly as he looked into Phil's half-lidded olive eyes.

Phil chuckled dryly. "I think I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	12. Laundry Duty

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 12/? – Laundry Duty

**OOOO**

Phil and Jeff stared at each other from different sides of the laundry room, the hatred that they felt for each other in that moment obvious in their eyes. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and neither had come any closer to this 'friendship' that Vince was so adamant that they form then when this whole mess had started. The threat of expulsion was still on the table, but it was rather unimportant to the two boys. So, rather than try and talk out their issues, they traded scowls from across the room and mumbled curses to each other.

Their first detention was with Mr. Helmsley-Calaway and Mr. Calaway. Coach Hunter had to be one of the nicest men one could ever hope to have as their Phys. Ed. /Health teacher, but Coach Mark on the other hand… well, he looked like Alice Cooper had walked out of the 70s and puked on him. The two men had handed them every jersey from every team that the school had and told them to wash them until _all_ of the stains were out. It was quite possible the boys would be there until the next school day if they didn't catch a break.

"If you would have treated Adam better," Phil said after a minute, "we wouldn't be here. Do you know how much your idiocy hurt him? He didn't even come to school today because his host family couldn't make him leave bed."

Jeff turned around and scowled at him. "Do you know what he told me? He told me that he wants to move back to Canada and take my baby from me. Yeah, I'm a _little_ peeved about that. _Get over it_."

"Seriously, dude. Don't yell like that, okay? I have a monster concussion." Phil rubbed at his forehead slowly.

Jeff blinked slowly, before a sinister smirk came over his face. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. What was it that you didn't want me to do? Oh, now I remember. YELL!"

Phil smacked him on the head with a box of dryer sheets. "Can it, Rainbow Warrior."

"I don't even want to _know_ what you meant by that one." Jeff hissed out.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's merely a term of affection for your stupid hair." He batted his eyelashes innocently. "You want to hit me? Be a man and do it! Hit me between the eyes and finish what you started!"

Jeff started to advance on him, but then he froze. "You know that we'll both be suspended."

Chris walked down the hall toward the laundry room. He had the new laundry detergent and dryer sheets in his arms. Coach Hunter had asked him to take it down to the laundry room so that Phil and Jeff would have some extra if he needed it. Ever since their encounter the night before, Chris had had a smile on his face. No-one had been stuffed into lockers, no-one had been tripped and thrown into the mud, and no-one had had their lunch thrown into the trash can. Overall, it had been a calm, carefree day.

The tawny blond found the laundry room and was about to walk inside, but then he heard that the two boys inside were in the middle of a conversation, and he stopped. He saw Phil, who still had a gauze pad over his forehead where Chris' father had bashed a beer bottle over his forehead. But then, he heard the last part of the conversation, and he froze. Phil hadn't told him about the possibility that he would be suspended. Fear made his heart beat erratically as he leaned closer to the door to hear more.

"Quite frankly, I don't _care_ if we're both suspended. You don't care about Adam, and I have what I needed. I don't _need_ to be here anymore. Go ahead, _hit me_." Phil hissed.

"What do you mean? You seemed to be rather buddy-buddy with Chris." Jeff asked. Chris' heart froze in his chest.

"Chris? He's an asshole. I felt bad for him, so I told my mom about his situation and we took him in. Unfortunately, his bastard father hit me over the head with a beer bottle. To be honest, I really can't stand the kid." Phil said.

"So… you used him?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't _use_ him. I would never do anything so awful." Phil said. "I merely saved your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend."

"I'd still say that that falls under the category of 'you used him'." Jeff said.

Phil shook his head as he started to load the dryer. "You don't understand. Chris bullies Adam constantly. This was the easiest way to shut him up."

Jeff raised a dark eyebrow. With this sudden turn of events, the last thing on their minds was beating the crap out of each other. "You whored yourself out."

Phil smirked. "I took one for the team."

The laundry supplies fell out of Chris' hands. The lid shot off of the bottle of detergent and detergent started to spill all over the tile floor. However, Chris couldn't care less. He honestly couldn't believe that Phil would do this to him. He thought that Phil liked him, that he actually _cared_ about him. Chris felt hot tears started to blossom in his eyes, but he wouldn't let Phil have the satisfaction of seeing them fall. Carefully, he avoided the puddle of detergent, and then he ran out of the school as fast as he could.

"But," Phil continued. "I really think that I like him. Maybe I love him. I don't know. I just don't know anymore… I didn't mean to hurt him… I just don't know."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	13. The Gas Station

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 13/? – The Gas Station

**OOOO**

It was late in the afternoon when Phil and Jeff finished with the laundry, and now, Phil stood behind the counter at the Last Chance Gas Station. Adam sat in the chair in the corner, one hand over his still-flat stomach while the other lowered the rim of his hat over his emerald eyes. He did that a lot – sit in the corner of the station just because he could, that is. He didn't have much money and he wasn't one for a job that involved manual labor (it wasn't too healthy for the baby, after all), which was why a career as a male model would be ideal for him.

The bittersweet scent of smoke filled the air as the 'Old Lady', aka Judy, lit another of her cigarettes. Phil waved a hand in front of his face to dispel the scent of the smoke, but it didn't do much. Adam didn't even seem bothered by it. In fact, the smooth rise and fall of the blond's chest implied that he had fallen asleep. Phil smiled a bit as he watched him. Seconds later, Judy smacked a broomstick over the back of his head. A startled little noise rose in Phil's throat, but before he could turn around and cuss the Old Lady out, he heard a horrible screech.

All of a sudden, all eyes were drawn to the pumps outside. All of the pumps were filled, but no-one was pumping gas. Another screech came, followed by the _honk_ of a horn, and Phil blinked and squinted in time to see a wild turkey start to walk across the concrete turf. Whenever someone would come close to it, it would screech like mad and run the person back to their car. The Old Lady pressed the broomstick more firmly into his back, before he finally turned around and snatched it out of her hand.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Phil asked as he stared down at the broomstick. Did she really think that he would beat a turkey to death in front of a bunch of children?

"Make some noise. Shoo it off. Hit it over the head. I don't really care." Judy snapped back. She blew out a cloud of smoke that made Phil dizzy. "Just take care of it."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Make some noise. Shoo it off. Hit it over the head. I don't really care." He mimicked her.

"What was that?" Judy called back.

Phil clenched his teeth to keep the smartass comment back. He needed this job. "Nothin', Judy."

"Good." Judy confirmed, before she started to walk away.

"Oh, Judy?" Phil asked. His back was to the door and he was about to head out into battle. "Why couldn't you just call Animal Control? I'm sure they'd take care of it."

Judy took another drag on her cigarette. "You're cheaper."

Phil rolled his eyes. Leave it to the Old Lady to want to take the cheap road out. She'd rather risk a lawsuit (not that he would ever sue her, because she was like family to his mother and you don't sue family) then pay a few dimes out of her pocket to have something done the _right_ way. Once he was outside, Phil immediately threw the broomstick and trashcan lid aside. He wasn't too sure when she had handed him the trashcan lid, but he didn't know what it would do for him and therefore it was useless.

Immediately, the turkey saw him. They locked eyes for a minute, before Phil went in and clapped the turkey's ears. Disoriented for a minute, it allowed Phil the opening that he needed to take the turkey into his arms and squeeze tight enough to restrain it – but not tight enough to do any real damage. A camera went off somewhere, before the Old Lady and some of the other women from the station rushed over to him. Rebecca called out that she would call animal control. Of course, the one who would leave for Europe in two months was the only _sensible_ one.

Once the turkey was taken care of, Phil washed his hands and went back in to talk with Adam. "Well, my shift is over. Actually, it isn't. But, after that, I think I can miss an hour or so of work. Judy could care less."

Adam lifted up the rim of his hat and looked at Phil. "You have to be the laziest gas station worker I have ever met. What do you plan to do with your life if even wrestling a wild turkey bores you?"

"I think I wanna be an astronomer." Phil said seriously. And then they both broke into chuckles.

"No man, seriously. What do you want to do with your life?" Adam asked.

Phil shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought that far ahead before." Phil kicked at some dirt with his shoe. "Maybe I'll go into law enforcement. I like to bust heads, after all."

Adam nodded. "And you're good at it. You did some serious damage to Jeff's face. His whole left eye is swollen shut now." Adam almost sounded sad that it had turned out like that.

"Yeah, well, the bastard deserved it for how he treated you and that baby." Phil forced a smile.

"You think he'll come around?" Adam asked.

"He has to, or we'll have to have another _talk_." Phil started to chuckle dryly. "Anyway, you still comin' over to my house for dinner? My mom's making fried chicken, and -,"

"Sold." Adam said, before they started to walk out to Phil's car.

**OOOO**

"Dinner!" Mrs. Brooks announced. Soon after, the three boys and Selene were seated at their respective seats at the table. Mrs. Brooks dutifully started to dish out the food.

Already, she could sense the tension between Chris and Phil. She didn't know the full story behind it, but she could see that Chris was clearly uncomfortable. Immediately after he had arrived home from school, Chris had locked himself in his bedroom and had only come downstairs for dinner. Reluctantly, he had taken a seat next to Phil at the table. Adam sat on the other side of Phil, while Selene sat on the end. She scowled at her bother evilly, before she started to eat the chicken strips Mrs. Brooks had cut for her.

Not only was their tension between Chris and Phil, but also between Chris and Adam. It was obvious that Adam still wasn't over the three years of torment, which Phil had informed his mother about in a side-conversation. Mrs. Brooks had explained that Chris most likely treated people like dirt because that was how _he_ was treated and that was what he thought love looked like. When his form of love wasn't accepted, he felt hurt and betrayed and retaliated. It wasn't his fault that fate had dealt him a lousy hand.

"Chris." Mrs. Brooks decided to break the awkward silence that seemed to surround the table. "What do you like to do after school? I feel like you just stay cooped up in your room. Are there any movies you want to see?"

Chris swallowed a piece of chicken and swiped his cloth napkin over his mouth. "Actually, I wanted to see the new movie _Seeking a Friend for the End of the World_. But, I don't have the money -,"

Mrs. Brooks shook her head slowly. "What have I told you, dear? You don't have to worry about money anymore."

"I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage." Chris said softly.

"It's not a problem at all, Chris." Mrs. Brooks was quick to assure him. "In fact, Phil? Didn't you want to see that movie? Why don't the two of you go together?"

Chris stiffened, but Phil didn't notice. "Sure. That's fine, isn't it Chris?"

Chris set his food down on his plate and looked down at the table. "Um… you know what? I'm not hungry anymore. May I be excused, Mrs. Brooks?"

Mrs. Brooks nodded, worried about the tawny blond. "Sure, Chris. Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine." Chris lied.

No-one said a word as Chris dumped the rest of his dinner into the trashcan, before he set his plate into the sink and washed his hands. Phil continued to eat, oblivious to Chris' upset state. Once Chris had gone upstairs, Mrs. Brooks shot Phil a look. Phil rolled his eyes, motioning to his half-eaten food. But that look morphed into 'the look' and Phil knew that there was no use in arguing with his mother when she was this determined. So he excused himself from the table and cleared off his plate, before he walked off after Chris.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** That story about Phil wrestling a wild turkey is actually true. Jimmy Fallon asked him about it when he was interviewed by him on Monday. Anyway, another chapter down. Please Review!


	14. The Confrontation

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 14/? – The Confrontation

**OOOO**

"Chris." Phil knocked on the tawny blond's door, but he received no answer. "Open the damn door, Chris. I'm not in the mood to screw around. I'm tired, I'm sore, and I want my damn food."

The door opened a small crack, and Phil was able to see one of Chris' icy blue eyes. "Go rot in hell." His fingers wormed into the crack just in time to have Chris slam the door.

"Fuck!" Phil yanked his hand back and cradled his hand to his chest. "What the hell is _with_ you, Chris?"

The silence was his only answer.

Phil narrowed his eyes at the door, as if it had committed some sort of crime. "You know what? Fine, then. Be a jackass. Because that's what you are, Chris. You're lower than shit."

Phil couldn't see inside of Chris' bedroom. He couldn't see the tawny blond, curled in on himself in the corner. Tears streaked down the teen's face as he heard every word that Phil said to him, but he didn't have the heart to make a comeback. His heart had shattered into a thousand tiny shards and he had no way of knowing if he would ever be able to collect them. So, he sat there. He made no move to answer Phil's frantic calls, and he knew that that frustrated the ravenette to no end. And… was that worry in Phil's voice?

But none of that mattered anymore. Near the end of their conversation, Phil snapped and the truth came out in floods. He told Chris was he _really_ thought of him. And Chris was forced to wonder, if that was how Phil really felt, why didn't he just leave him in the care of his bastard father? Eventually, he would've slept off his bender and called Chris back home. They never lasted more than a week. Because this… to be so close to what he wanted and know that he couldn't have it… was _torture_.

**MEANWHILE**

"So, Adam, how have you been sweetheart? I feel like I haven't seen you in a month of Sundays." Mrs. Brooks smiled at the other blond boy affectionately.

"Good." Adam answered, before he took another bite of chicken. "How about you?"

Mrs. Brooks shrugged. "Good as well. It seems as if life has been rather uneventful these days, huh? How does the baby feel today?"

Adam smiled as he looked down at his still-flat stomach. He couldn't wait until he started to show. "She's doin' just fine, Mrs. Brooks."

"So, you want it to be a girl?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"I _know _that it's gonna be a girl." Adam answered confidently.

Mrs. Brooks had been the nurse on triage when Adam had come to the hospital two weeks ago, complaining of extreme nausea, headaches, weird cravings, and restlessness. He claimed that he and his boyfriend almost always used protection, but there were a few times when they hadn't that were unaccounted for. Mrs. Brooks wasn't too worried about it. She had met Jeff and she knew that he was a nice kid. Of course, Phil hadn't told her about their little confrontation in the cafeteria, but still…

"Well, Adam, it's rather late. I don't want you to have to walk home when it's too dark… are you sure that you don't need a ride?" Mrs. Brooks asked, worried for the tall blond.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer. If I don't make it all the way home, I may just call my host family and tell them that I decided to crash at Jeff's."

"If you're sure then…" Mrs. Brooks trailed off.

"I'll be fine." Adam assured her. He kissed her cheek, before he emptied his plate and set it in the sink. "Thank you so much for the dinner. It was delicious."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Take care." She called after him as he walked out the front door.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, seeing as neither of the boys came back downstairs. She hadn't heard their conversation, but she was confident that Phil would take care of Chris. If Phil wasn't worried about the blond boy, then he would never have taken him home and brought his situation to his mother's attention. Mrs. Brooks was sure that Phil didn't have a hateful bone in his body, even for the bully that had made his life hell for the last three years. But after what she had seen, she could understand why he acted the way that he did.

Mrs. Brooks carried Selene to her bedroom and tucked her in. It was late and Selene had to be up early for her before-school program. The small child just loved to run and play with all of the other children. So, the woman leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, before she instructed her to say her prayers before she went to sleep. And then Mrs. Brooks retired to her own bedroom down the hall. They were in for a hefty thunderstorm tonight, and she only hoped that Phil was ready for it…

**OOOO**

Adam's cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Adam, sweetheart?"_ It was his mother. Adam's heart sank in his chest. _"Adam, it's time to come home. I've already called the school and you've been accepted. Your classes start next week."_

It couldn't be true. He couldn't have been accepted. "Ma, I told you that I had to talk to Jeff -,"

He could almost _hear_ his mother frown. _"Yeah, the two of you need to talk. Didn't he turn from you when you needed him? He made it very clear that he doesn't want this child, Adam."_

"But I want this child and I want him to be the father! Doesn't that count?" Adam exclaimed. He was scared and tired and all he wanted was for Jeff to hold him. "He just needs time…"

"_You don't have any more time, Adam. I already called your host family. They've bought your ticket to Canada. You leave tomorrow after school."_ His mother said calmly.

"I don't want to come back home, Ma. I want to be with Jeff." Adam said loudly.

"_I'm sorry, Adam. This isn't your choice to make_." And with that, his mother ended the call.

This wasn't his choice to make? _This wasn't his choice to make_? Adam threw his cell down into the grass and sat down on the sidewalk in a huff. Life wasn't fair. First, he finds out that he's pregnant. Then, his mother finally manages to get him into the school of his dreams, just when the last thing on his mind is leaving Rosewood. And, to top it all off, his boyfriend wouldn't even look at him anymore. Adam felt like he was about to be sick. Slowly, he leaned back so that he was stretched out on the sidewalk. If he had his way, he'd never have to move.

Unfortunately, fate had another idea in store. Adam blinked slowly as he stared at the brilliant blanket of stars overhead, noticing for the first time the shadow of a muscular frame that hovered over him. His heart leapt into his chest as the figure stared at him for several minutes. Finally, the man straightened and Adam was able to look at his face. It was Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother. And, at the moment, the last person that Adam wanted to see. He extended his hand to Adam and Adam reluctantly took it. Soon, Adam was back on his feet.

"You okay, kid?" Matt asked, the worry clear in his dark eyes.

"I… I'm fine." Adam lied. He looked down at the concrete sidewalk, a little embarrassed to be found the way that he had. "You don't have to worry about me. I should just head home now, as soon as I find my phone…"

"You mean this?" Matt held out the I-Phone to the taller boy.

Adam blinked slowly, before he nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

Matt cleared his throat. "Listen, kid. I'm sorry that my brother's been a real asshole. He's just confused and scared. He doesn't understand, so he lashed out. I wish it wasn't like that, but…"

Adam shook his head. "You shouldn't have to apologize for Jeff. He's a big boy, and he's certainly old enough to take the fall-out for his own mistakes. Like I said before, don't worry about it."

"At least let me take you inside and fix you something warm to drink before you head back to your host family's house. You'll catch your death of cold out here." Matt offered.

It took Adam a moment to realize that he really had wandered over to Jeff and Matt's house. "That would be nice, actually. Jeff's not home, is he?"

"Nope." Matt confirmed. And slowly, Adam followed Matt back toward the house.

**OOOO**

Chris awoke to the sound of a rather loud screech from down the hall, followed by the loud crack of thunder. Unsure of what had made the noise, he slid out of bed and started toward the door. For a moment, he hesitated. But then another screech came from down the hall, and all hesitation flew out the window. Quickly, he was able to note that the source of the noise was Phil's bedroom. Not even bothering to knock on the door, Chris entered the bedroom and found and unusual sight.

Phil was huddled in the corner, thick-padded earphones on his ears. He had his music so loud that Chris could hear it on the other side of the room, and he was trembling like mad. Another boom of thunder came, followed by a soft whimper from Phil. Chris looked at him, confused. He didn't know what he should do, but when Chris looked up and Chris saw the tears that shimmered in his eyes, he walked over and knelt down in front of Phil. The ravenette didn't even notice him until he took hold of his chin and tilted his head back.

Carefully, Chris took the earphones off of Phil and tossed them aside. "Phil? What's the matter? Are you afraid of the thunder?" Chris asked.

"I… what do you care? Three hours ago, you wouldn't even talk to me!" Phil wouldn't meet Chris' eyes.

"So, because I'm such a jackass, and since I'm lower than shit, I can't be the bigger man and _want_ to help you?" Chris hissed, before he slid down the wall and sat next to Phil.

"You know that I didn't really mean it." Phil said.

"Do I?" Chris raised one eyebrow.

Phil looked down at the floor. Another crack of thunder filled the air, and Chris hesitantly wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders. "What crawled up your ass?"

"I…" it was Chris' turn to not want to talk. "I overheard your conversation with Jeff in the laundry room at school." He looked away from the smaller boy, ashamed.

"Oh." Phil said, before he continued. "I take it you didn't hear the whole sentence, then. To be honest, when I first met you, I really didn't like you. I thought you were a conceited prick, and I was content to keep on thinking like that. But then, I realized that all that hate was really love in disguise."

"You mean that…" Chris started hesitantly, as if he was afraid to be hurt again.

"Yeah. I went on to tell Jeff that I thought that I loved you. And now that I see how worried you are about this, I feel like I want to make it better… I want to comfort you, and I'm not the comforting kind of person. That's how I know for sure. I love you, Chris."

And then, Phil leaned in and kissed him.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	15. I Love You

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 15/? – I Love You

**OOOO**

Matt hadn't been entirely truthful when he told Adam that Jeff wasn't in the house. In fact, the ravenette was on the couch in the den. He was on his back, his emerald eyes closed, with a lit smoke in his mouth. Adam smelled the smoke before he actually saw the boy, but he immediately knew that he was there. Hesitantly, Adam continued to follow Matt inside. The only reason he didn't run now was because what Matt had said earlier was the truth. If he went out into the cold and tried to walk home, he risked his and the baby's health.

Matt instructed the blond teen to take a seat at the kitchen table, which he did. Matt's fiancé, AJ, was in the kitchen with him. Adam had never trusted that woman. She used her looks and her craziness to manipulate men, and she made Jeff _more_ than a little uncomfortable. Needless to say, whenever she was around, chaos was sure to ensue. Matt brewed some decaf coffee, which filled the entire house with the rich scent of coffee beans. A few seconds later, Jeff wandered into the kitchen with a blanket around his shoulders and a new, unlit smoke in his mouth.

Without a word, Matt handed Jeff his coffee, fixed the way that he liked it. Jeff thanked him softly, before he shuffled back into the den and dropped down onto the couch. Adam was unable to tell if Jeff had seen him or not, but he liked to believe that he handed because it hurt less. If Jeff _hadn't_ seen him, then Adam could believe that Jeff wasn't avoiding him like he was the plague. Matt came over to Adam a few minutes later with some coffee and a mess of sweet snacks that AJ had baked. They made Adam a little nervous, but he ate some anyway.

Jeff turned on the television as more smoke filled the room. It sounded like _Jurassic Park_ was on the screen. "Jeff, turn that shit down!"

A soft huff could be heard from the other room. The volume was turned down considerably. "Is that better, asshole? Or, better yet, why don't I turn the television _off_? I'll be in my room."

"Jeff, don't be a jerk. You can watch your movie, just not so loud." Matt tried to console him.

Jeff's emerald eyes flickered from his brother to Adam. "Why the hell is he here?"

"There's no need to be rude…" Matt trailed off, but it was too late.

"Why are you so mad at me, Jeff? If I hurt you, I honestly didn't mean to. What did I do to make you so upset?" Adam asked, almost as confused and hurt as Jeff was.

Jeff shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially in front of his brother and future sister-in-law. "I don't want to talk about it."

Before Adam could say another word, Jeff turned around and took his coffee out of the den, before he started the slow trek upstairs. Matt turned his attention back to the distraught blond that sat across from him. It was clear that Adam was terrified about the unknown future, and that Jeff needed to step up to the plate before the pitcher hit him in the side of the head with the ball. He reached out and touched Adam's hand softly. Adam looked at him, the fear that he felt evident in his eyes.

"Why don't you follow him and talk to him? I'm sure that he didn't really mean it." Matt said.

"Okay…" Adam said hesitantly. He really didn't want his heart to be broken for the second time.

"You know where his bedroom is?" Matt asked.

Adam shot the older man a look. _Of course I know where his room is, dumbass. How else would I be pregnant?_ "Yeah. Second door on the left, I think?"

"Yep." Matt confirmed.

Adam took his coffee and followed the path that Jeff had walked a few moments before. Quickly, Adam was able to locate Jeff's bedroom. The smaller blond was face first down on the bed, one arm thrown off the side with a lit cigarette in it. His coffee sat on the bedside table, untouched. He had his earphones in so that he couldn't hear the commotion downstairs, and his I-Pod sat on the foot of the bed. Carefully, Adam reached down and turned it off. Jeff's head snapped up and the smoke almost fell out of his hand.

"What the hell…" He tried to get his bearings.

"I don't _want_ to move back to Canada, Jeff. I never wanted to leave Rosewood. I want to be with you and raise our child." Adam tried to convince him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" When Jeff rolled over, Adam saw that his face was covered in tears. It didn't suit him. "Why did you have to put me through hell, Adam? What did I do to deserve that?"

"You didn't deserve it. But, to be fair, you never allowed me the chance to explain myself." Adam said.

"Well, here's your chance." Jeff said. "I'm all ears."

"I _want_ to stay with you in Rosewood, Jeff. My ma is forcing me to move back to Canada." Adam confessed.

Jeff blinked slowly, almost as if he was trying to comprehend all of this. "Why can't you just tell her no?"

"She's forcing me to move, Jeff. She already has my ticket." Adam said sadly. "But, there is one solution. We _could_ get married…"

Adam didn't even finish that thought before Jeff fell off of the bed, unconscious.

**OOOO**

Chris awoke extremely early to the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He found himself in Phil's bed, the ravenette knocked out beside him. Without a thought, he answered the call. _"Are you willing to accept the charges?"_

"Um, sure…" Chris said, uncertain of who would call him collect.

"_Son?"_ Chris' stomach clenched when he heard his father's voice. _"I need you to come and bail me out."_

**OOOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	16. Bail

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 16/? – Bail

**OOOO**

Chris arrived down at the station around 6:00 AM. It had taken some time, but he was able to retrieve the funds from his father's bank account. His bail was rather low, only about five-thousand dollars, but that was just about all that his father had to his name. He had turned the money over to the court and the order had been handed down to release Mr. Irvine immediately. Mr. Irvine would still stand trial for his rather deplorable behavior, but he would wait until the date of his trial in the comfort (Chris scoffed at that) of his own home.

Chris walked out of the station with his father fifteen minutes later. He felt low, like he had just committed some heinous crime. Even if all that his father had done was his father's burden, not his, he couldn't help but feel as if the justice system had failed him when they set his bail so low. One-thousand more dollars, and his father would never see another day outside of those barred walls. However, at the same time, he was almost _thankful_. This was his father, and no matter what he did to him, he would _always_ be his father.

"Thank you, Chris. You don't know how much that meant to me." Mr. Irvine said, a faux smile on his wrinkled face. For the first time in how many months, Chris was unsure, his breath didn't smell like booze.

"You're welcome, sir." Chris answered softly. He didn't mean the man's eyes. "If that's all that you need me for, then I'll be on my way. Mrs. Brooks will have a fit if I'm not there for breakfast."

Mr. Irvine's smile fell. "Why don't you come back home, son? That woman, she's not your mother. They aren't family."

"You know why I can't come home." Chris said matter-of-factly. "And who is to say that we were ever a family?"

All of a sudden, Mr. Irvine had a fist full of Chris' tawny blond locks. "You better watch how you talk to me, boy. I'm your father. I _made_ you. And I can break you just as easily."

"Is that a threat?" Chris hissed out, unable to think clearly through the pain.

"Ha." Mr. Irvine scoffed. "No, Chris. _That_ is a promise."

The smile returned to his face as he released Chris' hair, effectively tossing the boy aside as he continued to walk forward. Reluctantly, Chris followed behind him. His years in his father's household had taught him well, and he knew that he couldn't just walk away from the man without severe repercussions. Right about now, Chris wished that he had _half_ of the courage that Phil did. Chris could only pick on those smaller and weaker than him. And he certainly fit the bill of the ideal victim for his father.

"Think about this, Chris. Without me, what will you do for college? You've tried and failed to hold down a job, and this 'Mrs. Brooks' character already has two children to send to take care of." Mr. Irvine raised an eyebrow.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself!"

But Mr. Irvine already had another trick up his sleeve. "If you admit to the fact that this so-called abuse is all a cry for attention, and a _bad_ one at that, and have that little brat drop his charges against me, college won't be a problem."

"Why would I lie about that? You _do_ hurt me! You're a drunken bastard that should've rotted in that cell." Chris fumed. He knew that he was pushing the envelope, but he really didn't care.

"Why did you bail me out, then?" Mr. Irvine raised one blond eyebrow.

Chris stumbled over his words for a minute, before he realized that he truly had no answer for that. Why did Chris always rescue his father, when it was really Chris who needed to be rescued. "I don't know."

"All those times that you were sent to jail for DUIs, all the times you were caught on the Rosewood campus with cigarettes, all the times you were charged with assault… I never came to save your ass. So why did you save mine?"

Chris knew the answer, as painful as it was. It was because he loved his father and he wanted his father's love in return so badly, he would even buy it off of him. "I'll see if I can convince Phil to drop the charges."

"And the case of child endangerment?" Mr. Irvine asked.

Chris voice trembled as he answered, "I'll talk to Mrs. Brooks."

"Good boy." Mr. Irvine patted him on the shoulder condescendingly, before he walked over to his car and drove off.

The tawny blond had walked over to the station, since he didn't want to wake the inhabitants of the house with the less-than-subtle roar of the engine of the pick-up truck. So, now, he started the long trek back. Absently, he kicked at the gravel that littered the sidewalk as he made his way down the darkened streets. Only a few houses had their lights on, and soon after that, they went back off. High school in Rosewood didn't start until 8:15 AM, so the teens still had another hour or so before they had to awaken.

Finally, Chris came to the house that he was looking for. He took his key out of his pocket (Mrs. Brooks had insisted that, since he was to be living in their house, then he was a member of the family and could be trusted with his own key) and unlocked the front door. As he had anticipated earlier, all of the lights were off inside. Quickly, the teen climbed the stairs and located Phil's bedroom. The ravenette was still unconscious, but he had rolled over a little bit and now rested where Chris used to lie. Carefully, Chris slid in underneath his arm and tried to fall back asleep.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was a nice day outside, so the students were allowed to eat out in the fields. Nick Nemeth and Matt Cardona, who were now officially an item, sat underneath the bleachers in the football field. They were more interested in trying to suck off each other's faces then their lunches. In the middle of the field, the cheerleaders (who all had a later lunch period) practiced. A collection of boys were practically drooling over their half-naked bodies. Matt Morgan and his boyfriend Crimson were in the soccer field with a bunch of girls, who anxiously waited for the baby to kick.

Adam, Phil, and Chris sat underneath a tree in that same soccer field. Mrs. Brooks had packed both boys a lunch, while Adam had ordered a supreme sandwich from the cafeteria. The supreme sandwich included roast beef, lettuce, tomato, mustard, and a 'secret seasoning' that was optional. Adam was addicted to it. They each had a bottle of water with them as well. Adam leaned on the base of the tree as he ate slowly. He was starved, but he didn't want to make himself sick because he ate too fast.

"Guys." Phil and Chris turned to Adam expectantly. "This is my last day here in Rosewood. My ma wants me to come home to Canada, and I don't have a say in the matter…"

"What does Jeff have to say to that?" Phil asked softly.

"Actually, the last time I saw Jeff, he was knocked unconscious on the floor. Was he even in school today?" Adam asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Wait, what did you do? Did you hit him on the head?" Phil asked, equally confused.

"He wasn't in school today." Chris said lowly. It was the first time he spoken all day.

Phil turned to Chris, worried for his friend. Were they boyfriends now? "You okay?"

"Yeah." Chris confirmed shakily. He hadn't told Phil about the fact that he had bailed out his father. "I'm fine."

Adam looked down and found that his water bottle was empty. He rose and tossed it into the trashcan, before he turned back to his friends. "I'll be back in a second, okay? I need more water."

"Sure." Phil and Chris said in unison.

Adam walked back into the school and over to his locker. He had another water bottle there. But when he opened the door, he found something unusual. There was a small, black velvet box in the middle of his locker. He set the water bottle down and took out the box, before he opened it. Inside was a ornate gold band with a small diamond in the middle. It was absolutely beautiful and took Adam's breath away. And then, Adam found a note that had been underneath the box.

_Dear Adam,_

_I thought over what you said, and I realize that what you said was true. I haven't really been there for you or this baby. I haven't showed you that I wanted to be a father. Please, let me fix that mistake now. I wish I could be there in person to ask you this, but I have to get some stuff ready. So, Adam, would you marry me? If you still want to go through with this, meet me at our favorite restaurant at six. I love you._

_Jeff_

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	17. Who's That Chick?

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 17/? – Who's That Chick?

**OOOO**

Chris was uncomfortable. He couldn't describe it, but he _hurt_. And, for some odd reason, he wanted someone else to hurt too. It was the same cycle he had fallen into before he had finally kissed Phil and Phil had found out about his train wreck of a life. Back then, he would destroy because he _could_. Vince would chastise him, sure. But he was never in any _real_ trouble. Slowly, Chris rose and threw what little of his lunch was left in the trashcan. He looked between Crimson and the cheerleaders and tried to decide where to make his move.

On the one hand, Crimson _was_ considerably smaller than him. However, he had a boyfriend that was taller than the Empire State and built like a mac truck. He wasn't too sure if that was the best course of action. On the other hand, there were about twelve cheerleaders in a cluster. It would be difficult to choice one to attack without the others immediately coming to her defense. 'Strength in numbers' and all that bullshit. Chris was at a loss. Until, of course, his eyes fell on Serena. Serena was the resident weirdo, who happened to have a crush on Phil.

Slowly, methodically, Chris made his way over to her. She didn't even look up from her lunch, so Chris kicked the tray off of her knees rudely. Milk splattered all over the grass. "What the hell?"

Chris batted his eyelashes at her innocently, but his mouth was twisted in a scowl. "You fucking _look at me_ when I'm talking, bitch!" Chris hissed viciously.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, affronted.

"Oh, so you think you're too _good_ to look at me? Because you're straight-edge and I'm a drunk? Is that it?" Chris continued to throw allegations in her face. "I've got news for you, bitch. _I'm _better than _you._ The best in the world."

Serena rose to her full height (an intimidating 5' 5"). "What makes you better than anyone else? You're fucking dirt poor and can't hold a job! And from your horrific personality, you deserve whatever the fuck it is your father does -,"

Chris kicked the back of her knees and she fell face-first into the dirt. "Don't you _ever_ talk about me or my father. You don't know us. Don't pretend like you do."

Serena let out a soft cry as her clothes were coated with her fallen milk and the ever-elusive light brown mud. She looked like she had decided to join the school's football team. Tears budded in her eyes when she realized that it was on her face as well. Hesitantly, she tried to wipe the muck off with her arms, her shirt, _anything_… but it only made the mess worse. Her entire body was coated in the mess. It was like a second skin. She shot a distrustful look at Chris, before she tried to stand. She barely made it to her knees before he knocked her down once more.

"You're not the best in the world, Chris." Still, even in this position, Serena was defiant. "You're lower than dirt. You expect people to love and obey you, but you don't love anyone. That's your weakness."

Maybe it was a mistake to chose Serena after all. This wasn't making him feel any better. "It's better to not love anyone then to chase after a man that could never be mine. Do you realize how ridiculous you look?"

"What?" Serena asked, mildly shocked at the sudden twist in the conversation.

"You see, if you really loved Phil, you would've realized that he doesn't play for your team anymore. So, the fact that you shaved your head for him, follow him in the halls, and all around _adore_ him, is kinda stupid." Chris said.

The tears now flowed freely down Serena's cheeks. "You don't understand Phil. He's complex…"

"He's _mine_." Chris warned her none-too-kindly.

The way that she broke down into tears after that brought a sick sense of satisfaction. Once more, she tried to climb to her feet, but Chris just knocked her down. Absently, he wondered why no-one had tried to come to her defense. And then he remembered that the only one who would really care was Phil, and he was over in an entirely different field. Most likely, he didn't even realize that Chris had left. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Chris kicked her once more, before he left to find Phil. They had history with Mr. Jacobs next, and he didn't want to be late.

Adam never did return from that 'water break'…

**OOOO**

Okay, so maybe they had never made it to history class. Both boys stood in the spacious bathroom stall, kissing each other fiercely. The sanitation in Rosewood was out of this world, even in the boys' bathroom. But, for a quick fuck, nothing was better than the third floor bathroom. It was usually off limits to normal students, but Chris had managed to _convince_ the head of class to hand over the key for the duration of the period. It was safe to say that they wouldn't be bothered for some time.

Phil knelt down in front of Chris and unbuttoned his slacks, before he pulled them and his boxers down. Chris cock was already hard and weeping, and Phil took it in his hand. Chris was barely able to contain a moan as Phil jerked it a few times, before he leaned forward and took it into his mouth. He almost came then and there. It was a little hard to believe that Phil had been a virgin before he met Chris, because, honestly, he gave head like no-one else. Chris hands knotted in the raven's hair as he started to fuck Phil's face, and the straight-edge boy let him.

Finally, when Phil deemed him wet enough, the ravenette slid out of his shorts and boxers. There wasn't enough time to fully undress… there wasn't even enough time to properly stretch him. Chris pressed the smaller boy into the wall and carefully lined himself up with Phil's entrance. His thick girth slowly broke the tight ring of muscle, even tighter then it had been in the bathtub. Chris had to give Phil credit. The boy didn't flinch at all. Had this been Chris, he would've been trying his best to force the intruder back out of him.

Once he was fully seated inside of Phil, he buried his face in Phil's neck. The boy was just so damn tight, it was hard to keep still. But he did because, above all, he was terrified of hurting the smaller boy. The last thing he wanted to do was pull out and find that he had torn him. Phil nodded slowly, and Chris started a fast and brutal pace. There was no air between them, no time to breath. Mere minutes after they started, Phil tumbled over the edge. Thick ropes of white coated his stomach. The tightening of his hot channel brought Chris over the edge as well.

Chris caught his breath early and pulled out of Phil. The disheveled raven allowed his feet to fall to the floor, and Chris continued to hold him so that he wouldn't fall. He knew it was now or never. "Phil, we need to talk."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	18. The Talk

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 18/25 – The Talk

**OOOO**

"May I mention that that _has_ to be the worst-timed comment _ever_?" Phil said, before he slowly slid off of Chris' cock and started to redress himself. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chris looked down at the multi-colored tile floor. He couldn't say this to Phil's face. "I need you to drop the charges against my father. He honestly didn't mean to -,"

"Hit me over the head with a beer bottle? Yeah. That was _extremely_ unintentional." Phil muttered sarcastically.

"Listen," Chris said seriously. Phil met Chris' eyes and saw the fear in them. "It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Phil tilted his head to the side slowly. "What the hell does that man have over you? He was a horrific father and is a horrible man! You should want him to rot in hell. It's _normal_ to want him to rot in hell."

Chris frowned at his friend. "He's still my father. I love him and he loves me." Here, he hesitated a bit when he said 'and he loves me'. "And it would mean a lot to me if you would let him have a second chance."

"How many chances does one man deserve?" Phil asked.

"Please, Phil?" Chris said softly. He didn't want to argue about this.

"What makes you think that I will?" Phil asked, one eyebrow raised.

Chris took Phil's hands and looked him in the eye, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You said that you loved me, Phil. And love means that you make some sacrifices for the benefit of the one that you love."

"You know, I really hate it when people use my own words against me." Phil rolled his eyes, buttoning the final buttons on his shirt. "But… fine. However, if he lays a hand on you, I _will_ kill him."

Excitement filled Chris' heart and he threw his arms around Phil's lithe body, kissing the straight-edge boy with all of the passion that he could muster. Phil's eyes widened and he barely had a chance to kiss the blond back before he broke away for air. Immediately, he unlocked the door to the stall and rushed out into the hallway. Phil chuckled bitterly and followed behind, a little bit worried for Chris. He ruffled Chris' hair, because it was mussed from their sexual activities, and straightened Chris' shirt so that it sat correctly on his torso.

If Chris knew what his father had in mind next, then he would never have asked Phil to drop his charges. But he was blissfully oblivious, walking down the hall of the school that he had a new appreciation for, holding hands with the boy that he loved. Slowly, he reached up and ran his hand through Phil's shoulder-length ebony locks. He found a few new streaks of blond in the hair as well. It looked nice on him. Phil smirked when he felt Chris' hands knot in his hair. The boy seemed to have a fascination with his hair.

History class was over, which meant that the two boys had English (with Mr. O'Shaughnessy) and Health (with Ms. Lee). Those two classes went by rather quickly, and after they obtained their books from their lockers, Chris and Phil walked back to Phil's car. The drive back to the house was made in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break it with words that seemed rather petty. Once they arrived at Phil's house, they immediately went up to Phil's room for their daily study session. It was more like a make-out session, but Mrs. Brooks didn't have to know that.

But when they arrived in the room, Phil shot Chris a look and motioned for him to sit down. "You know, I talked with Serena today…" Chris tensed. "And she told me the oddest story."

"Oh, really?" Chris raised a blond eyebrow and tried his best to look nonplussed. "What kind of story?"

"She told me how you said that she was a freak whom I could never love. She went on to say that it would be best if we weren't friends anymore because she's a little afraid of _you_." Phil said darkly.

"Why would she be afraid of _me_?" Chris asked, pretending to be startled to save his ass.

"Oh, I don't know. It might have had something to do with the fact that you tripped her three times and made her fall face-first into the mud… but that's just a guess, really." Phil said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I _may_ have tripped her… accidentally of course… more than once. But it was only because she kept making eyes at you all the time and it really started to annoy me." Chris lied fluently. That wasn't the real reason.

Phil frowned at him. "I can tell that you're lying."

"I'm not." Chris denied.

Phil tilted his head to the side and looked directly into Chris' eyes. "Did I ever mention how much I _hate_ liars? They deserve to rot in hell, right next to their abusive, negligent father."

Calmly, Chris rose to his feet. He covered the distance between them with ease, drew his fist back, and hit Phil straight in the jaw. Only when the ravenette stumbled back did Chris realize what he had done. "I am _so_ sorry, Phil!"

Phil looked up, his olive eyes unexplainably dark. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Immediately, the two were in the midst of a heated fistfight. Tables were knocked over, lights were broken, and in the end, both boys were breathless and locked in each other's arms. Chris, who currently straddled Phil's waist, leaned down and kissed Phil fiercely. Seconds later, the tension flew out of Phil's body and he kissed him back.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	19. Married

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 19/25 – Married

**OOOO**

Jeff and Adam lay in their room at the Rosewood Inn, which resided on the outskirts of Rosewood. It was 9:00 PM, the ceremony was over, and now they basked in the aftermath. They were _married_. Not even out of school, they had pledged their lives to one another. In a way, it was oddly romantic. But, at the same time, it seemed rather idiotic. However, both boys were convinced that this was the correct decision and wouldn't be swayed to believe otherwise. Jeff wouldn't take the chance that he could lose Adam because of his foolishness.

Their bodies were curled around each other. Their formal clothes were neatly folded and tucked away in Jeff's suitcase; both boys were shirtless and dressed in sweats. Slowly, Jeff reached down and stroked his stomach softly. He still found it hard to believe that, inside of Adam, there was a little baby. _His_ baby. They hadn't talked about it much, but Jeff could clearly see the excitement that brewed in Adam's crystal emerald eyes. The taller blond nuzzled his cheek and hummed softly, absolutely content.

"Do you love me, Jeff?" Adam asked softly.

Jeff blinked at him slowly. "Of course I love you, Addy. What would make you think that I don't?"

"I'm afraid that you only married me because of the baby…" Adam said softly, a little afraid that Jeff would confirm this as the truth. "You know that you didn't have to do this, right?"

Jeff rolled over onto his side so that he could look his husband in the eye. "I _know_ that I didn't have to do this, Adam. I_ wanted_ to do this. I love you and, if I have to, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Adam smiled and kissed Jeff on the nose. "I love you too."

The two teens settled into a comfortable silence. Jeff continued to stroke Adam's stomach softly, memorizing every inch of the tight muscle. He kissed his husband's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and his mouth. The blond was barely able to contain a chuckle of delight as Jeff pulled him onto his stomach. He interlocked their hands and brushed noses with Adam. It was a sweet, intimate moment between the two. Slowly, Jeff stroked Adam's sides, loving the way that Adam's skin trembled beneath his touch.

"So," Adam blinked at the younger boy lazily. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Jeff was silent for a moment, before he finally made his decision. "I think I want a girl." Jeff confirmed softly. "What do you want?" Jeff asked.

"I want a girl too." Adam said with a warm smile on his face. "I want her to have your hair, and your eyes, and your smile. She'll be perfect, Jeff."

"Yeah, she'll be perfect. But she'll be perfect because she'll look like _you_." Jeff said.

Tears brewed in Adam's emerald eyes. "Aww. Jeffy, you're such a closet romantic!" Adam cooed softly. "What should we name her?"

"Isn't it a little early to think about names? You're only two months, after all." Jeff said.

"Actually," here, a little smile formed on Adam's face, "as of yesterday, I'm three months."

Jeff rolled his eyes, but the sentiment was all in good fun. Trust Adam to be the more literal of the two of them. "Okay, so you're at the end of the first trimester. We're not even sure it's a girl yet."

"We can't just keep calling the baby 'it'." Adam pouted.

"Fine," Jeff kissed Adam's forehead softly. He smoothed Adam's silky blond locks away from his forehead, and their eyes met for a moment. "We'll call her Day, okay?"

"Day." Adam tried it out, before he smiled. "I like that name."

Carefully, Jeff shifted the blond boy so that he was back underneath the blankets. He climbed underneath the blankets as well. Immediately, the blond curled into his side and rested his head on Jeff's naked chest. The ravenette turned off of the television and dimmed the lights. It created a beautiful glow in the room, but it was nowhere near as beautiful as Adam. Jeff stroked Adam's soft blond hair and leaned into to kiss his forehead softly. And then, together, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Chris and Phil shared a look, and Phil could see the uncertainty that was clearly written there. Absently, he patted the blond on the shoulder and led him down the hall to the locker that belonged to Serena. The dark-skinned teen stood there, putting in her one karat diamond stud earrings. From her shaved head to her little black dress, she certainly was unusual. But, like Phil had explained, that didn't mean that she deserved to be treated like dirt. Chris took a hesitant breath and, casting one last look at Phil, steeled his face and looked at Serena.

"Serena?" He asked softly. The girl jumped six feet in the air and turned to him, terrified.

"What do you want, Chris?" Serena asked, her voice tight. "There aren't any mud puddles around for you to shove me in today. What's next? Trip me on the stairs?"

Chris looked down at the floor. "No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to say that…"

He was silent for several moments, and this unnerved and frustrated Serena. "You wanted to say _what_, Chris?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Chris forced the words out, but once he did, it felt like a ten-ton weight had been lifted off of his chest. "Just because I was hurt didn't give me the right to hurt you."

Serena looked at him as if he had just grown a third head. "You're _what_?"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't make me say it again!" Chris whined. That was, until Phil elbowed him in the side none too gently. "Fine. I'm really sorry for what I said and did to you. Your relationship with Phil isn't my business."

"That's true. It's not." Serena confirmed. "But I feel like I owe you an explanation too. I'm not trying to take your boyfriend from you. In fact, I've known that he's gay for a _long_ time. We bonded over the fact that both of our fathers are alcoholics. There's no romantic interest at all, just a deeply-rooted friendship."

More relief came over Chris' face. "I'm really sorry that I just jumped to that conclusion. I shouldn't have made assumptions like that."

To his surprise, Serena wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug. She mumbled into his ear, "You don't have to keep apologizing. I forgive you."

A few seconds later, Serena released Chris and waved to Phil, before she waltzed off to her first period class. There were still ten minutes or so before Chris and Phil had to head to Mr. Michael's room for Calculus, so they continued to walk down the hall together. That was when they arrived at Lilly's locker. Lilly stood with her boyfriend, Jake Hager, who had one arm loosely wrapped around her waist as she pulled out her books for her first period Health class. Phil looked at Chris, and Chris knew what he had to do.

"Lilly?" Chris asked hesitantly. He was a little bit afraid of Jake.

Lilly turned to him, her dark emerald eyes narrowed. Jake was the first one to speak. "I suggest you take two _giant_ steps back and keep your hands off of my girl, before I shove them where the sun doesn't shine."

Chris flinched a little bit, but Phil spoke in Chris' defense. "Calm down, Jake. Chris doesn't want to hurt Lilly. He just wants to tell her something."

Jake frowned, but backed down. "Fine."

"Yes, Chris?" Lilly batted her coal lashes at him innocently.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry about that incident at the start of the year. I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you in any way." Chris said honestly. He really was sorry for what he had done.

Lilly's eyes widened slowly. "You're really sorry, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Chris answered softly.

Lilly looked at Jake, who hesitantly released her. She walked over and pecked Chris' cheek softly. "It was really sweet of you to say that, Chris. Thank you."

Chris felt a sense of relief wash over him now that he had apologized for what he had done to the two girls. From there, they both walked over to Mr. Michaels' classroom. Shawn looked up at them as they entered the room, a small frown coming over his features as he made eye contact with Chris. Chris felt his heart sink when he remembered what he had said to Mr. Michaels on the first day of school. But that conversation would have to wait until after class, because the bell rang shortly after they entered the room and everyone rushed to their seats…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	20. A New Revelation

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 20/25 – A New Revelation

**OOOO**

Silence fell over the classroom as Mr. Michaels read aloud a series of questions in the book that the students were to finish with a partner in the last fifteen minutes of class. John and Brock teamed up at the front of the classroom. Nick and Matt teamed up as well, while Eve looked on enviously. She should've realized that she couldn't treat him like shit forever. And Jeff and Adam weren't even there. Hesitantly, Chris turned to Phil and motioned to the book. Phil nodded and they turned their desks around so that it would be easier to work.

This new level of interaction between the two teens unnerved several students. Phil didn't really care about the odd looks that they received, but they hurt Chris more than he was ready to let on. Did they think that Chris wasn't good enough for Phil? Did they think that Chris deserved better? These and other questions swirled about in his mind as Phil set up their first problem. It was a complex equation that reviewed algebraic and geometric situations. Chris could barely concentrate and, in a matter of minutes, Phil had solved it.

The ravenette noticed how uncomfortable Chris was, and he shot Chris a look. The blond refused to meet his eyes and instead bit down on the eraser of his pencil. He was noticeably uncomfortable and the other students seemed to feed off of that. Phil continued to watch as Chris twitched uneasily. Finally, he shot an irritated look at the other students, who scattered their attention elsewhere in fear. Chris offered him a thankful smile as he hurried to write down the answers that Phil had on his sheet.

A few minutes later, the bell that signaled the end of class chimed. Chris and Phil, as well as the rest of the students, collected their stuff and moved out. But Chris hesitantly made his way to Mr. Michaels' desk. "Mr. Michaels?"

Mr. Michaels looked up from his desk, where he had some tests that he needed to grade. "Yes, Chris? What can I do for you?" He asked as kindly as he could.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was for how I treated you at the start of the year. It wasn't fair of me to make fun of you like that and I shouldn't have continued to do so. I'm sorry." Chris said, his head bowed low.

A look of relief came over Shawn's face. "You've held that in all this time?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded slowly. "I was hurt and I lashed out, but I know better now."

Shawn rose out of his chair and clapped a hand on Chris' shoulder. It was just a small offer of comfort, but it meant the world to Chris. "Don't worry about it, Chris. It's all water under the bridge now. Let's start over fresh."

Chris nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that."

"Good." Shawn looked at the clock. "Now, you two better head off. I'm sure that your next teacher won't be pleased if you're late."

The next period was the only class in the day that the two didn't have together. Phil had automotives with Ryback (seriously, that _was_ his name… first _and_ last) and Chris had chorus with Mr. Slater. Shawn wrote them both their passes and they went their separate ways. The next two periods went by quickly, and soon the two boys found themselves at lunch. Again, the students were allowed to sit outside. Chris and Phil ordered their lunches, before they sat down with Annalisa, Lilly, and Jake.

"Did I ever mention how proud I am that you apologized to everyone?" Phil asked. "You know that you didn't have to do that, but it was very nice that you did."

Chris blushed darkly and looked down at the asphalt. "Thanks."

They ate in comfortable silence. That was, until Chris noticed a car that drove up to the metal fence just outside of the school. Unfortunately, he knew that car. It was the car that had been in his father's driveway when they had come to collect his stuff. The door opened and his father exited the car. He came up to the fence and locked eyes with Chris. He couldn't come any further without it being considered trespassing. They locked eyes for a moment, before Mr. Irvine motioned for Chris to come over. Reluctantly, Chris set his food down and went to the fence.

Chris unlatched the gate and walked out to the sidewalk just outside of the school. He knew that it was against the rules to leave school property without a note from the nurse or a parent present to check you out, but he didn't really give a damn. He needed to detach himself from his father once and for all. Phil had shown him that _true_ love wasn't when you tore someone down and made them feel like shit. And if that was the only love that his father had to offer, then he didn't want it. He had seen the light and now he knew better.

"Have you talked to the little brat and his bitch of a mother about those charges yet?" Mr. Irvine asked as he climbed back into the car and Chris climbed into the passenger seat.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the older man, before he answered, "Yeah. About that…"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** There are only five chapters left! Please remember to review! They make me write faster!


	21. Face The Music

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 21/25 – Face The Music

**OOOO**

The comfortable silence was broken by Adam's cell. With a huff, the blond rolled over and off of Jeff's body and took the cell in his hands. He didn't bother to check the Caller ID before he answered. "Hello?"

"_Adam Joseph Copeland, where are you? I called your host family and they said that you never came home from school."_ His mother ranted. Adam's heart froze in his chest. Was he ready to tell her that he was married?

"Yeah. That's true. I never came home from school." Adam confessed.

"_You were supposed to be back on a plane to Canada!"_ Judy continued to fuss.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I realize that, Ma. But I'm with Jeff, and that's where I want to be. He promised to take care of me and the baby… and I believe him."

He could almost see Judy narrow her eyes. _"You know that he doesn't really care about you. Whenever life gets too hard, he backs down. He's not healthy for you or that baby."_

"I think that _I_ should be the one to decide what's healthy for me or not." Adam hissed.

"_He'll break your heart, baby. I just want to help you and the baby." _Judy said shortly. _"You're my son and you always will be. I want what is best for you."_

"If you want what's best for me, then you'll let me be with Jeff." Adam tossed back.

"_I -,"_

Before Judy could continue, Adam ended the call and tossed his cell onto the floor. Seconds later, it started to vibrate once more. Adam didn't care. He rolled over and curled himself into Jeff's warm, muscular body. Jeff moaned softly, unconsciously wrapping his arm around Adam's back and drawing him closer. The blond hummed softly and tucked his head in the crook of Jeff's neck. He loved it when Jeff held him. It always made him feel so safe and loved. He didn't know what he would do if his Ma took this away from him.

Technically, she couldn't. In the eyes of the law, Adam was Jeff's and Jeff was Adam's. Not only would it be morally wrong, but she would tear him from the only man that Adam had ever truly loved and Adam knew that he would never be able to forgive her for that. Jeff seemed to sense his discomfort, because his eyes slowly flickered open and he turned to face his husband. His _husband_. He really liked the sound of that. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead. The blond mewled and curled closer into his body.

"Jeffy?" Adam asked softly.

"What is it, Adam?" Jeff asked. His eyes were closed once more, but he was still awake.

"Promise me that you'll never let anyone come between us. We'll be together forever, right?" Adam asked, honest insecurity leaking into his tone.

Jeff turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Adam, I promise that no-one will ever come between us. We'll be together for as long as you can stand me. Nothing will change how I feel for you."

Adam offered his husband a watery smile. "Good."

Unsure as to what had set his husband off, he simply pulled him closer and kissed Adam's forehead one more time. The blond bunkered down and wrapped his body around the smaller blond. Assured that his mother wouldn't be able to come between them, he was able to ignore the fact that his cell started to vibrate on the floor again. Jeff fell back into sleep with ease and Adam followed closely behind, lulled by the constant beat of Jeff's heart and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

**OOOO**

Chris stumbled into the house around 12:00 PM. He didn't even bother to try and find his own room in the darkness, instead choosing to clamber into Phil's room and slide into bed beside the younger teen. The minute his body touched the mattress, he realized that Phil was awake. Well, that sucked. He didn't want to have to face Phil. But he knew that he would have to, because he needed to tell Phil the truth. Phil's olive eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first thing that he saw was the blood crusted in Chris' tawny blond hair.

Without a word, Phil climbed out of bed and took Chris by the hand, leading him down the hall to the bathroom. He didn't ask any questions as ran some warm water into the bath and stripped Chris down to his birthday suit. Slowly, he eased the blond into the bathwater and took a washcloth, soaking it with water and tenderly scrubbing Chris' hair. Chris hissed and bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood to the surface, and when Phil drew the hair back slowly, he found an angry red cut on the crown of his head.

"What the hell happened to you, Chris?" Phil asked.

Chris didn't want to admit that he had bailed his father out, but he was sure that Phil could see it in his eyes. "My father made bail and he threatened me to get you to drop the charges. I changed my mind and he hit me on the head with an empty bottle of beer."

"I'll kill him." Phil said simply. He continued to clean out the wound, before he helped Chris out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'll fucking kill him."

"No, you won't." Chris said frantically. "I don't want him to hurt you."

Phil shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for once, okay? You're injured and you need stitches. My mom's bedroom is down the hall. She should still be awake and she'll stitch you up."

"Okay." Chris said hesitantly. "Just… be careful, okay?"

Phil looked at him darkly. "I know what I'm doing."

Chris could do little more than watch as Phil left him standing in the middle of the hall. The ravenette rushed downstairs and took his coat off of the rack. Chris wanted to stop him, because he knew that what he wanted to do was incredibly dangerous and, truth be told, rather stupid. However, he also kind of liked the idea of Phil rushing to his defense. Nobody had ever wanted to defend him before. Ever since his mother died, no-one had stood up for him. Phil shot one last look at Chris and Chris took the hint. He walked down the hall and found the bedroom.

With a sigh, Phil took his keys off of the wall and went out. He knew what he had to do.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Revuew!


	22. What Hurts The Most

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 22/25 – What Hurts The Most

**OOOO**

As much as Phil wanted to kill Mr. Irvine for what he had done to Chris, he also wanted to live to see his nineteenth birthday. While he knew that he could outmatch Mr. Irvine rather easily, he didn't doubt that the older man had a few firearms around the house, and, if he needed to, was more than ready to bust a beer bottle over his head. Phil shook his head. How could someone do that to their own _son_? Mr. Irvine was a monster that couldn't be trusted. Phil knew what he had to do, and he _would_ do it, even if it broke Chris' heart.

Phil climbed into his car and adjusted the mirrors a bit. He turned on the car and listened to the low rumble that emanated from under the hood. He turned on the heat until it was so hot that the windshield started to fog. Hesitantly, he looked out of the window and saw that Chris hesitated outside of his mother's room. The tawny blond looked down at him from the window, the fear obvious in his ice-cold blue eyes. Phil tried to smile at him, and he knew that Chris saw it, because the blond visibly relaxed. Slowly, Phil drew out of the driveway and onto the street.

The ravenette drove down the street, his car swallowed by the darkness. All he could see was the cut on the back of Chris' head, the blond crusted in his soft blond hair. It made Phil want to hurt someone. And he _wasn't_ a violent person, he really wasn't. There was just this need in him, this need to defend those that were weaker than him. And while Chris wasn't exactly weaker than him, he still needed to be defended from his father. He could finally admit it now. He loved Chris. And he wanted to take care of him.

After several minutes, he finally arrived at his destination. The Police Station. He climbed out of his car and locked the doors, before he went up to the door and walked inside. It was air conditioned, which he was thankful for. Luckily, Ken Kennedy, a close friend of the Brooks family, was on duty tonight. The platinum blond chewed on his gum noisily as he looked at a Men's Fitness magazine. Phil walked over to him and waited patiently. After a moment, the blond man looked up with a smile on his face.

"Ken?" Phil asked, his voice incredibly serious.

"What do you need, Phil?" Ken asked.

Phil was silent for a moment, before he said, "I have a friend that's in some serious trouble. His father is a drunk that abuses him and he has even hit him on the head with beer bottles and threatened his life."

"What's the name of the father?" Ken asked.

Phil answered, "I don't know his first name, but his last name is Irvine. He's the father of Chris Irvine. You were holding him on assault charges, but he made bail."

Ken nodded, before he shifted some papers around. When he found what he was looking for, he rose out of his seat and walked over to the door that led around back. "You want to file an official statement?"

Phil hesitated for a moment, before he nodded. "Yes. I do."

The two men sat down across from each other and Ken started the tape recorder. He asked him to tell him his connection with Chris, and Phil confessed that he was his boyfriend. It sounded odd to finally admit it out loud, but it was the truth and it took a huge weight off of his chest. Ken then asked what connection he had to Mr. Irvine, and Phil answered that he had gone over with Chris to retrieve his clothes, along with Mrs. Brooks, after Mr. Irvine had kicked him out. Mr. Irvine had been confrontational and had hit him on the head with a beer bottle.

Phil went on to explain that Chris had asked him to drop the charges against Mr. Irvine in fear of what his father would do to him, which Phil had agreed to do… however, before he could actually do so, Chris' father confronted him and the whole mess reached another level when Mr. Irvine cracked a beer bottle over the back of Chris' head. Phil's mother could testify to that fact because, at that very moment, she was stitching Chris up. Ken took notes on all of this, before he cut the tape and looked at Phil seriously.

"It was incredibly brave for you to come down here and do that." Ken said. "I'm serious. What you did could put a dangerous man behind bars for many years and saved an innocent boy's life."

Phil nodded slowly. "Off the record?" Ken nodded. "When I saw the marks on the back of Chris' head, I almost lost it. I _wanted_ to head over there and kill him… but I couldn't do it. That would have hurt Chris more."

Ken nodded sympathetically. "You made the right decision, kid. I want to talk to your mother about the wounds on the back of his head, but we should have enough evidence to make an arrest. This time, _without_ bail."

"Thank you, Ken. You really don't know how much this means to me." Phil said honestly.

"Kid, I can see how much Chris means to you. He may not appreciate what you've done now, but somewhere down the line, he'll thank you for it. Now, head home. It's dark and I don't want your mother to worry." Ken said.

"Will do." Phil rose out of the seat and stretched. "Thanks so much, Ken."

"It's my job." Ken said, before he shook the teen's hand and ushered him out of the interview room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was Saturday. The first day of the weekend. If possible, Mrs. Brooks had doted on Chris even more than usual. He always had a cold compress for his head to keep the pain and the swelling down, and she cleaned his stitches twice a day. So far, neither knew about the little trip that Phil had made. Personally, Phil wanted to keep it a secret from Chris for as long as possible. But he knew that, eventually, the truth had to come out. And the bombshell hit at 12:30 PM, when two officers from the Rosewood Police Department came to interview Mrs. Brooks.

Chris shot Phil an odd look, which the Straight-Edge boy didn't feel the need to respond to. The officers took his mother outside and she closed the door behind her so that they couldn't overhear the conversation. The tawny blond shook it off and leaned into Phil, allowing the ravenette to gently apply the cold compress to his head as they watched entertainingly violent Saturday 'Morning' Cartoons. It seemed as if the cartoons that had been titled 'morning' ran all day…

"You never did tell me where you went. There wasn't any blood on your clothes, so I think it's safe to assume that you didn't kill my father." Chris said softly.

"There are ways to kill someone that don't involve blood." Phil stated the obvious, before he took the ice pack away from Chris' head and started to stroke the blond locks softly. "You're right. I didn't kill him."

Chris moaned softly as Phil traced the crown of his skull tenderly. "_Phil_…"

"Hmm?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You like that, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Chris hummed softly as Phil touched the area a little harder.

Phil smirked evilly. "I'll have to remember that for later."

After several more minutes, Mrs. Brooks came back into the house. She had a look of extreme seriousness and sadness on her face. It made her look several years older then she actually was. Slowly, Chris drew himself out of Phil's arms. Something about that look unsettled him. It was rare to see Mrs. Brooks without a smile on her face, but now, it looked as if her entire world had been torn out from under her. The raven-haired woman took a seat in the black leather arm chair in the corner of the room and faced the two boys.

"Chris," she turned to the tawny blond boy, "they just told me that they want to arrest your father for the charges of child abuse, child endangerment, assault and battery, grand theft auto, and a DUI."

"What?" Chris sat up a little too fast and, for a moment, his vision blacked out on him. "How can they do that?"

"Officer Kennedy said that an anonymous source came forward and revealed critical evidence: your father busted a beer bottle over the back of your head and cracked the skin open." Mrs. Brooks said.

Chris turned to Phil, too shocked for words. "You didn't."

"What makes you think that it was me?" Phil shot back defensively.

"Boys, calm down." Mrs. Brooks ordered. Her tone left little room for argument. "The officers came and asked me to tell them the nature of the wound on Chris' head. I had to tell them the truth, Chris."

"Whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Chris asked, mildly affronted.

Mrs. Brooks looked down at her hands. "That's only applicable in certain situations, Chris. This one is more than a little bit unusual. I _have_ to tell someone if you intend to hurt yourself or someone else. Or, in this case, if someone had the means to do it for you."

"He's still my father." Chris said adamantly. Tears streaked down his face at the idea of his father behind bars for a lifetime because of his boyfriend. Phil reached out for him to comfort him, but he swatted the hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine. You know what, you fucking ungrateful little brat? Go back to your precious Daddy and let him beat your ass black and blue. See if I help you." Phil snapped, before he rose off the couch and stormed out of the house.

Chris sniffled pathetically as Phil's words fully hit him. "Phil…"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sure that he didn't really mean it." Mrs. Brooks tried to assure him.

Chris shook his head. "No. He meant every damn word." Chris slowly rose off of the couch, the tears that had dried on his cheeks joined by fresh ones. "I… I think I'm just going to head upstairs and go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Brooks said softly.

"Okay."

**OOOO**

Phil walked down the streets of Rosewood, more than a little bit ticked off. Not at himself, but at Chris. All he wanted to do was help the boy, but he had to turn everything into a fucking battle. He wasn't sorry about what he had said. If Chris wanted to continue to be bullied around by his father, then he could be. Phil wasn't about to wait around for the apocalypse to show Chris just how much of a monster his 'dear ol' dad' really was. Unfortunately, Phil was about to find out the full extent of Mr. Irvine's insanity.

The ravenette continued to walk down the streets, when all of a sudden a warm hand closed around his shoulder and clenched around his clavicle. Breathless with pain, he could do little more than kick uselessly as he was dragged backward toward a discreet black van. When it finally occurred to him to scream, the attacker hit him in the temple with the butt of a pistol. Silenced and unconscious, the teen was thrown into the back of the van. The driver climbed inside soon after and sped off.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	23. Daddy's Got A Gun

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 23/25 – Daddy's Got A Gun

**OOOO**

When Phil's consciousness returned, he realized that he was in the back of a van. He wasn't restrained, but then, there wasn't much room to move anyhow. He blinked uneasily and tried not to flinch when his eyes wandered over the boot-clad feet of his attacker, who sat on the seat across from him, his eyes trained on Phil's body and a firearm in his hands. Well, this was a rather unfortunate turn of events. He was so screwed it wasn't even funny. In fact, he was almost certain that _someone_ would die today.

"Look at that. The kid's finally awake." Mr. Irvine snickered. Phil had to wonder: if Mr. Irvine wasn't behind the wheel, who was driving the car? "Did you have a nice little nap, you brat?"

Phil didn't feel the need to answer that.

"When I ask you somethin', you fuckin' answer me! You understand?" When Phil made no move to answer, he found the mouth of a firearm stuffed between his eyes. "Answer or I'll kill you now."

Phil continued to remain silent.

"Don't you care about my son? Don't you care about how devastated he'll be if you die?" Mr. Irvine asked.

"Don't you care about how much he'll hate you once he finds out you killed me?" Phil countered.

"Shut it!" Mr. Irvine ordered nastily, before he pushed on the firearm a little harder. It now had created a dark, bloody imprint between Phil's eyes. "You don't know anything about me and my son!"

Phil was silent.

Phil wasn't exactly afraid of Mr. Irvine, but he didn't want to be shot in the head either. If he behaved well and cooperated, no-one had to die. However, it would seem that Mr. Irvine had other ideas. He tore the gun away from Phil's head and anxiously started to pace the length of the back of the van. He hadn't accounted for the brat being alive for so long. But he just couldn't work up the nerve to off him. He was a drunken abuser, but he certainly wasn't a killer. And what Phil had said was true. If he killed Phil, Chris would _never_ forgive him.

Still, this wasn't about Chris. In fact, he couldn't care less about the snot-nosed little brat that had turned him in to child services. This was about clearing his record so that he could move on with his life. Move out of Rosewood, change his name, get a job… start over. And he knew that, with every breath that Phil took, he was a threat to that. The kid obviously loved his son, and that meant that he would lay his own life on the line if it meant that Chris was safe and sound. Chris already had the kid whipped…

Phil shifted a little bit and the firearm was on him once more. "Don't you move another inch, or I'll shoot."

Phil was silent.

"Answer me, damn it! Why aren't you afraid?" Mr. Irvine exclaimed. He was the man with the gun, yet Phil seemed to be the only calm one in the van.

Phil didn't answer.

"You have one last chance, kid. Answer me, or I put a bullet in you." Mr. Irvine warned. It was unsure whether Phil didn't believe him or just didn't care, because the ravenette didn't answer.

The first shot was fired into Phil's hand. It was a clean shot, and the actual bullet fell to the floor of the van. The metal was tarnished and bloodied. Phil started to breathe heavily as he looked through the hole in his hand, barely able to contain a scream as shockwaves of pain shot all over his body. Blood poured everywhere, and Phil, an avid fan of Science Fiction and blood and guts, was disgusted by the mess that had been made. His stomach threatened to turn on him, but somehow, his face remained stone-cold.

"Do you like that new addition to your hand? Personally, I think it suits you." Mr. Irvine snarked. He shifted the firearm in his hand and aimed for the other hand. "How about another one?"

Phil maintained his silence, even as the pain in his hand flared as he tried to move it.

Mr. Irvine took a shot from the bottle of whatever that sat beside his seat, before he took aim once more. "You want one to match? You'd look so pretty, all dressed in red."

This man had officially lost it. Phil was more than a little worried now, but continued to be silent.

"Or how about one between the eyes? I bet you're just begging to be put out of your misery, aren't you? Well, allow me to do the honors." He took another swig, before the car came to a sudden halt.

"We're here." The driver announced.

Mr. Irvine smirked. It unsettled Phil. "Perfect." He whispered.

Phil barely had time to blink before the door slid open and he was shoved out onto the grassy hillside. Where the hell were they? There certainly weren't any grassy areas in Rosewood, that much was for sure. A shot came from behind and imbedded in the grass, before there was an order for Phil to climb to his feet and walk down to the lake. Phil knew what came next. It was the oldest trick in the book, at least as far as _Dexter_ was concerned. You kill the person and then you throw them into the water and expect no-one to ever find the body.

Hesitantly, the ravenette climbed to his feet and walked closer to the water. Mr. Irvine staggered behind him, the bottle of alcohol still in his hand as he drank more of it. Phil took the chance to look down at his hand, which was now bathed in blood. He didn't have much time before the wooziness of blood loss kicked in. The driver was still in the car, so Phil didn't have to worry about him at the moment. Quickly, Phil made his move. Before Mr. Irvine even had a chance to blink, Phil clapped his ears to disorient him and started to wrestle with him for the gun.

All of a sudden, it went off. A body hit the grass with a soft _thud_.

**OOOO**

Judy stormed into the house of her son's host family, a look of determination on her face. She had heard from the mother that Adam had returned late last night, and had driven for well over ten hours just to confront the boy about this whole mess. Without a word to the family that had been taking such good care of her son, she stormed upstairs and located his bedroom. Not even bothering to knock, she stormed into the room and almost had a heart attack at what she saw. Jeff and Adam, totally naked, in the middle of a rather _intimate_ moment.

"Adam Joseph Copeland!" Judy screamed. In an instant, Jeff flew off of the bed and Adam covered himself with the blankets.

"Ma?" Adam started to freak.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! Only two chapters left!


	24. Heal Me

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 24/25 – Heal Me

**OOOO**

Adam's emerald eyes blew wide as he hurried to cover himself with the blanket, oblivious to the soft moan that came from the floor on the other side of the room. Jeff, who had fallen off of the bed a moment before, let out another moan as he shifted. He had fallen on his left arm, which was now red and sore. Slowly, he climbed back onto the bed and tried to shake off the uncomfortable sensation that budded there. He slid the blankets back and climbed in next to Adam, who didn't even notice that he was there.

"What the hell is this, Adam?" Judy screamed. "He doesn't love you, Adam. You've said so yourself. Why would you do this with him?" The irate woman asked.

Adam shook his head, loose blond hairs falling over his shoulders. "He _does_ love me, Ma. I want to be with him and you can't force me to leave him. We're married."

"You _married _him?" All of the color drained out of her face. "When did you intend to tell me?"

Adam was at a loss. He really hadn't wanted her to find out this way… it was an unfortunate turn of events, that's all. "I meant to tell you, Ma. But you would've said no. You would've forced me to move back to Canada."

"So what? Is this you're last form of defiance?" Judy bit back.

"It's not defiance!" Adam yelled. Jeff took the taller boy into his arms and shushed him softly. It wouldn't do to have him stressed when he had to worry about the baby. "I love Jeff and he loves me."

"How can you be so sure?" Judy asked, her tone skeptical. "The kid's personality turns from black to white on a dime, Adam. You can't trust him."

It was then that Adam fell silent. While his Ma might not believe that Jeff loved Adam, _Adam_ knew that Jeff loved him. That was more than enough for him. Contently, Jeff stroked his soft blond hair. Emerald eyes fluttered hesitantly as he tried to think of some sort of comeback, but couldn't find any. He was afraid that if he lashed out, he would lose his relationship with his mother forever. He loved his mother so much, and it would kill him if she walked out of his life. Jeff seemed to sense his tension and drew him even closer.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, this man _– boy –_ has corrupted you and impregnated you before you're even adults. He didn't give you the chance to go to college or get an education. He robbed that from you." Judy said.

"Jeff didn't take anything away from me." Adam fought back just as hard. He wouldn't let her take Jeff from him.

"Just…" Judy finally relented. She calmed down and looked her son in the eye. "Just, come home with me. Come back to Canada so that you can start that baby's life of the best way that you can."

"No." Adam said defiantly.

Judy's eyes widened at her son's sudden rudeness. "Adam, I don't care if your eight or eighteen. You're still my son and you have no right to talk to me like that."

Adam continued to hold firm. "I want to stay with Jeff. You can't separate us."

Judy narrowed her eyes at her son. An uncomfortable silence settled between them, before she relented. "Fine. Stay here with your boyfriend. Don't crawl back home when all of this backfires."

Adam's eyes widened with shock. "Ma?" The door slammed closed behind her as she walked out.

The uncomfortable silence continued to stretch out between the two boys. Adam was extremely worried now. His mother had never walked out on him like that. Jeff, on the other hand, wasn't too worried. He knew that, in the heat of the moment, words could be said that weren't actually meant. He and his brother had had quite a few of those encounters before. Jeff had left and, several hours later, Matt would come out and find him. In the end, they would _always_ be family. And family _always_ took care of each other.

However, he could clearly see that Adam was distraught by this sudden twist of events. Carefully, he rolled onto his side and slid his injured arm around Adam. Maybe he should have it checked out… it was dark red and swollen, which fresh bruises dotting over his ivory skin. He pulled Adam into his chest and watched as the taller boy sobbed openly. He felt bad for him, but what could he do? It was rather obvious that, if he went out to find Judy, he would only make matters worse. So he cuddled his blond and tried his best to make him feel better.

"Adam?" Jeff asked softly.

"What is it, Jeff?" Adam stuttered out.

"I love you. We'll get through this, okay? Together." Jeff assured him.

Adam nodded, the tears still streaking down his cheeks. "I love you too."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Mrs. Brooks leaned over her son's unconscious body. Tears streaked down her face as she took his unharmed hand. "Phil? Phil, baby? It's time to wake up, sweetie."

Slowly, Phil's olive-colored eyes fluttered. It was the first time that he had been awake since his arrival late Saturday night. He had been extremely lucky. A farmer in rural Rosewood had heard gunshots and had reported them to the local authorities, who had found Phil and Mr. Irvine, both face down and bloodied in the grass. They were soon able to identify Mr. Irvine, who had been DOA. Phil had still been alive, but barely. And now, after total reconstruction of his hand, it would seem as if he was on the road to recovery.

"Phil? Sweetheart?" Mrs. Brooks leaned down and kissed the teen's forehead. Phil forced a small smile.

"You missed me, Mom?" Phil asked sarcastically. His voice was hoarse from underuse.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed, overjoyed. And then, she steeled her face and smacked his unharmed shoulder lightly. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

Phil closed his eyes slowly, but he was still awake. "Not planning on it. That fucking bullet hurt like hell." Phil complained as he cracked one eye to look at his heavily wrapped hand.

"I'm sure that it did." Out of the corner of her eye, Mrs. Brooks saw Chris hovering uncertainly in the hallway. "Listen, sweetie. I'm gonna head downstairs and grab some dinner from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Phil said. He didn't think that he could stomach much more than the water on his tray. "But thanks."

Mrs. Brooks rose and walked out of the room. She set a hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezed in a silent offer of comfort, and left the door to the room cracked so that he could walk inside. Chris hesitated for only a moment, before he took her offer and went in. The tawny blond had heard about what had happened to Phil's hand, but now that he actually _saw_ it, it made his heart fall into his stomach. Phil was hurt and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so damn stubborn, Phil wouldn't have been in the line of fire.

Almost hesitantly, he sat down in the seat beside Phil. The ravenette's eyes flickered over to him for a minute, before his eyes closed and he turned his head away from the blond. That action alone broke Chris' heart. He loved Phil and he didn't want Phil to be hurt. _Especially _since he was the cause of that hurt. Slowly, he reached out and took the raven-haired teen's unharmed hand. Phil flinched, but didn't try to pull back. That gave Chris a little bit of hope. He offered a hesitant smile to his boyfriend, but it wasn't returned.

"They told me that he's dead." Chris started off. His voice was almost as hoarse as Phil's, but Chris' was like that because of the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "My dad. He's dead."

"So, what? You plan to blame _me_ for that too?" Phil shot back. He still refused to meet Chris' eyes, and now he tried to snatch his hand back. A flash of pain crossed his face as he unintentionally clenched his other hand.

"No!" Chris said a little too suddenly. "Glad. I'm… glad. Not that he's dead. That would be cruel. But… I'm glad that he can't hurt us anymore, or anyone else for that matter. Thank you for that."

"It was self-defense." Phil shot him down.

"You never should have had to defend yourself against him. It was my fault for bailing him out in the first place." Chris said softly. He was ashamed of his father's actions, but mostly, he was ashamed of himself.

"Well, you're right on one count. You never should have bailed him out." Phil said stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Phil. It was a mistake to come here." Chris said, before he rose out of the chair and raced out of the room.

Phil didn't bother to stop him as Chris raced out. Chris didn't stop running until he came to the waiting room, where he sat down on one of the couches and started to bawl. He didn't care that he had ten unfamiliar eyes on him, or had attracted the attention of the nurse's desk, all he cared about was the fact that he had officially ruined his relationship (or lack thereof) with Phil. He scrubbed at his eyes with a tissue and tried to calm himself down, but that was a lot harder than it actually sounded.

However, some instinct deep inside of him told him to head back into that room and confront Phil. Something told him that this wasn't over until _he_ said that it was over. Unsure of what was leading him there, he tossed the tissue into the trashcan and walked back to the room. Phil's heart rate was slightly elevated as the pain medication started to wear off, and his handsome face was wet with fresh tears. Chris' heart broke as he walked back over to that seat and took the smaller boy's hand one last time.

"I love you more than life itself. I would have taken that bullet for you if I could've. If you would've let me, I would've died for you. I'm sorry that you were there because of me. There are no other words I can say." Chris said.

Phil blinked at him slowly. Finally, he confessed, "You always wanted that love from your father. You had it from the very start. The only reason he didn't kill me was because he knew it would destroy you."

"Really?" Chris sounded as if he had just received the most wonderful news in his life.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Really."

"I never should've doubted you, Phil." Chris threw his arms around the prone boy's body and rested his head on his muscular chest. "We can move past this, can't we? You could still be with me after this."

Phil didn't even hesitate to answer, "Yeah. Who else is gonna wait on me hand and foot until my hand heals?"

Chris snickered. "Of course, the only reason that you want me is to be your personal servant."

"There are other reasons." Phil's innocent comment had less-than-innocent implications. "But, right now, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Chris' eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Really?"

Phil nodded. "Really."

Without even thinking, Chris leaned forward and sealed his lips with Phil's. It was a silent confirmation of a beautiful future yet to come…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** One last chapter! Please Review!


	25. Epilogue: The Birth

**Title:** Don't Mess With The Best

**World: **AU

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Jeff/Adam, Mark/Hunter, Bret/Shawn, etc.

**Summary:** Chris Jericho is Rosewood Academy's resident bully, who constantly harasses Phil and his two best friends, Adam and Jeff. Phil and Jeff couldn't care less, but it starts to really affect Adam's self-esteem. But when Phil stands up for his friend, Chris kisses him. Is it true? Can a bully love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 25/25 – Epilogue: The Birth

**OOOO**

It was June 16 when Adam and Jeff's little miracle was born. School had been out for two days, but Adam had been home-schooled for the last two months to maintain the baby's health. And now, Jeff, Chris, and Phil crowded around Adam's bed as he cradled his newborn for the first time. She had Jeff's dark hair, but Adam's emerald eyes. Her name was Ruby Day Hardy, after Jeff and Matt's late mother, Ruby. She was beautiful and innocent and a symbol of the love that Jeff and Adam shared. There was no way that this moment could be ruined.

Chris looked over to Phil, a broad smile on his face. Without the ravenette, he would most likely still be in an abusive home with his alcoholic father and not know what _true_ love was. Without the ravenette, he wouldn't have ever had the chance to meet little Ruby, or have the chance at one of his own one day. Phil and Chris hadn't talked much about the future, but they knew that, wherever they ended up, somehow they would find their way back to each other. They had come too far to be defeated now.

Phil's hand had almost totally healed, but it would be forever scarred. Often, on the few occasions that the Straight Edge boy slept, he would kiss the mutilated skin and apologize to the air for all that he had done to wrong him. It was one of those nights that Chris made the decision that he wanted to become a doctor. He wanted to help those who were less fortunate then himself. He volunteered in the hospital whenever he could, pushing beds down to x-ray or working in the gift shop. And he found that he liked putting a smile on the faces of the patients.

Phil had decided to pursue a career in law enforcement. He had already contacted the local Police Academy, where Officer Ken Kennedy had been transferred as a teacher for a one-year term. On the recommendation of Mr. Calaway and Mr. Michaels, he was accepted without a hassle and would start to train in the fall. Both boys still lived in Mrs. Brooks' house, but had looked into a two-bedroom apartment in Chicago with low monthly rent. It was a far cry from the life of luxury that they were used to, but they wanted the satisfaction of knowing they made it on their own.

Jeff had been accepted into art school because of his excellent portfolio of hand drawn nature scenes. However, the only downside was that the art school was outside of Rosewood – maybe an hour or two away. Jeff would have to room there for the week and come home on the weekends. And since Matt and AJ still worked at Rosewood Academy, that would leave Adam alone for much of the year. Adam had decided to take online classes to at least get a degree. It seemed that everyone had moved on from the trails of Rosewood.

Chris smiled at Adam. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah. She is." Adam said softly, before he turned to face Chris. His emerald eyes were wide and a little uncertain, but still he asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Chris blinked dumbly, almost unsure if he had heard Adam correctly. He would let his high school bully hold his daughter? "Really?"

"I can see it, Chris. You've changed. I don't know what it is, but something about you is different. And if Phil is willing to look past all that you've done and can forgive you, then so can we. Isn't that right, Jeff?" Adam asked.

Jeff nodded, slowly stroking Adam's sweat slicked blond locks. "Yeah." He kissed the blond's head softly. "What's in the past can't be changed, but we can make a better future. We trust you, Chris."

Chris was at a loss for words as he carefully took Ruby out of Adam's arms and cradled her to his own chest. For a moment, her emerald eyes fluttered, but then she fell back into contented sleep. "Precious…"

"Isn't she?" Adam chuckled tiredly. It had taken seven strenuous hours of labor for him to make it this far. "You're a natural with her, Chris."

"Guess kids are kinda drawn to you, huh?" Phil said, smiling easily.

"I guess…" Chris said. Ruby yawned tiredly, her little mouth opening wide and one of her little fists stretching out at her side. She was too cute for words.

"I just wish that my Ma was here to see her." Adam said dejectedly.

Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around his baby to try and comfort him. Judy never had come around to the idea that Adam and Jeff were together and happy. She had all but cut him off entirely. "She'll come around, babe."

The baby let out a soft cry and her face scrunched up like she was about to scream, but Chris held her a little closer and started to sing to her. Immediately, the baby calmed down and looked at Chris in silent wonder. When she finally fell back into a peaceful slumber, Chris looked up and saw that all eyes were on him. He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, before Phil leaned in and kissed the crown of the tawny blond's head. Adam handed Chris the bottle of formula and allowed him to feed Ruby for the first time, and after he burped her, he handed the infant back to Adam.

A little while later, Phil and Chris were walking back to their car. Phil climbed behind the wheel, and when his boyfriend was in, he smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you, Chris. You were great in there with Ruby."

"Thanks." Chris returned the smile. "Maybe, one day, we can have one of our own."

Phil nodded. He kind of liked the idea of carrying Chris' baby. "Maybe."

Little did they know, that dream was about to become reality…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Tada! It is finished. I don't know what I'm going to come up with next, but me thinks that there is a sequel for _Make It Better_ in the near future…


End file.
